Meeting Miss Boston
by elliesimpson
Summary: When Nikki confronts Scout over her stolen car, Scout denies the accusation - only for Nikki's unexpected forgiveness and change of heart to have bigger repercussions than she ever imagined!
1. The Unexpected

**A/N: My first Waterloo Road Fanfic: based on current Nikki/Scout relationship, please tell me what you think...**

'My car – you nicked it, Jodi! You took your letter, your phone and my car keys!' I had no idea why Miss Boston was shouting this crap at me in the middle of the PRU corridor outside her classroom – I didn't take her car!

'I didn't nick your precious car, Miss. And you know what, I don't know who did!' I leaned against the corridor wall, absent-mindedly folding my arms as I did so.

'Listen to me, Jodi. I can make your life here very, _very_ difficult until you tell me what happened!' I scoffed, raising my eyebrows. Boston wasn't getting nothing from me!

I backed against the wall as she walked towards me, her heels echoing on the floor.

'You've got five minutes to give me the name of whoever nicked my car – and then I'm calling the police!'

I raised my eyebrows again, but stopped when I sensed sweat on the back of my neck, trickling down to the bruises on my shoulder.

'Jodi?' I opened my eyes to Boston's blue eyes staring at me, and for once they looked genuine: warm, kind and concerned.

'I'm alright, Miss. Just a headache. Look, don't tell no-one.' I pleaded with her, using my best puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. A genuine laugh. Presumably at my puppy eye impression.

'I won't tell anyone, sweetheart. Just... give me the name, Scout?' I was shocked by her soft, kind tone. Kind of like the one a mother would use. I couldn't imagine Boston having a kid!

I was baffled by her change of tone. I hadn't been shown any affection since forever!

I looked down at the floor, and I was surprised to feel a soft forefinger tilting my chin. Boston wanted me to look at her when I told her – I got it!

'It was Barry Barry... Miss.'

**A/N: Thoughts please?**

**elliesimpson **

**Xxxxx**

**:D **


	2. Getting Along

**Scout's POV**

I was so relieved to find out that my name was cleared from 'nicking' Boston's car. Barry Barry got suspended – thank God!

I kept quiet for a few weeks, and Boston _eventually_ got the message I was _not_ responsible – so she started being nice to me – the _cheek_! I didn't want her sympathy.

The bell rang, signalling the end of Friday, and the start of the Easter Holidays! – I was made up! No Boston for a whole two weeks! As I packed my bag, my thoughts drifted to Liam and I was so wrapped up in them that I realised I was alone with Boston when I opened my eyes – the door was closed!

_Crap!_

_I'd have to make a quick exit! _

'Hang on, Scout!'

I groaned, what did Boston want?

Walking towards her desk, I sat down in front of it – feeling like hell, the bruises on my shoulder were aching.

She looked contrite as she looked up – and I looked amazed! Did Nikki Boston feel remorseful?

'I'm sorry, Jodi! I should never have thought you'd stolen my car, I'm sorry. I've got it back now!'

_She smiled, as if an apology would make up for the hell she put me through..._

'Who's that?' She gestured to my screensaver on my phone.

'Liam – my little brother – he's in foster care at the moment.'

My lip trembled – I was not showing how I felt in front of Boston – the hard faced cow!

'Is everything all right, Scout?' Boston was questioning me in a softer, more motherly tone now.

I swallowed the lump in my throat! 'It's fine, Miss! It's just it was someone's birthday today – I can't remember who's cause it's been too long since I've seen them!'

Boston laughed. 'It's my birthday today, too, you know. Nobody wished me a happy birthday – 33 years old and not one single card off any family – my kid doesn't send me anything – hasn't done for 17 years. '

She suddenly paused, swallowing hard.

'I'm sorry, Scout. I shouldn't be telling you this. Completely unprofessional – I've just had a rough day!'

I laughed, standing up and heading towards the door. 'Me too, Miss. Me too.' I paused, cracking a smile. 'My birthday over the Easter Holidays – 12th April. Staff aren't invited.'

As we both laughed at each other, I left the PRU – feeling confident that I was getting along with Boston – but I was also stunned! In the whole time, she'd taught in Rochdale, she'd never mentioned a kid! I wondered if it was a son or a daughter.

I'd find out like, just let her try to stop me.

**Nikki's POV**

As I drove out the school car park, I noticed Jodi Allen walking to the school house down the road – I beeped and waved, and I was surprised when she waved back with a smile and watched as I drove home.


	3. Happy Easter

**Scout's POV**

The first Monday of the Easter Holidays and, having got no Mum to go home for, Maggie had cleared with Mr Byrne I could stay at the School House over the holidays. Luckily a few others were staying too!

'Scout, love, get the post for me?' Maggie's cheery tone made me laugh as I got up from the sofa and paused my Coronation Street Marathon.

I re-entered the kitchen with the post, tossing the letters for Maggie and Budgen on the kitchen table, before pocketing a small letter addressed to me in my jeans back pocket.

'Mags, I'm heading upstairs for a shower and to check my emails, can you leave the TV on for me – as you and Grantly aren't watching it?'

Maggie put her arm round me, and patted my shoulder. 'Of course, love. How long will you be?'

I shrugged, feeling for the slip of paper in my back pocket – I could feel it was tiny.

Thinking nothing of it, I headed to my room and once I was out of earshot, I closed my bedroom door and lay back on my double bed, taking out the piece of paper.

It had a mobile number on it. 0876325983

Curious, I fished for my Nokia Lumia 800 and dialled the number, sweat trickling down my forehead.

Who's was it? Who's?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews – I think we can all guess who the mobile number belongs to. **


	4. Phone Call

**Nikki's POV**

I didn't want her to suspect anything. She was my _daughter_, for Christ's sake. But for now, she was my 18 year old student.

'Hi, Scout. Listen, this is just to say have a great birthday and again to apologise for the trouble with my car.'

I heard her laugh on the other end. 'You got me anything, Mrs. B?'

I scoffed, playing along. 'I've got no one else, cheeky. It's Miss B for a reason, love.'

She laughed but then she questioned me. 'Why'd you post me your number?' I coughed, knowing the answer I had to give her.

I sighed. 'You're in Sixth Form, you're eighteen, I can trust you and we need to start to get along, Scout. We need to have a chat about your career prospects.'

She smirked. 'Mint. Any chance you can come pick us up today, Miss? Only if you've not got anything on.'

I smiled. 'Of course I can. Say 1:30 – and don't have anything to eat before hand – we'll get a coffee?'

I was relieved when she agreed.

'You're treating me to a coffee?' She laughed. 'I better get ready then. See you in half an hour, Miss.'

I nodded. 'Yes I am. Consider it an early birthday present.'

'One other thing, Scout.' I coughed before hanging up. 'During the holidays – it's Nikki.'

**Scout's POV**

Nikki. Nikki. Her name was so perfect for her. I hung up, revelling as I told Maggie I was off out. She agreed I could stay out for the afternoon but I had to be back at 7.

I was looking forward to meeting Nikki so much – I couldn't _wait_!

**A/N: What should happen next? **


	5. Miss Boston's House

**Scout's POV**

I waited anxiously for Nikki outside the School House, relieved as she pulled up at 1:35. My mouth dropped as I realised she was driving my _dream_ car – a proper Army Jeep – a black Land Rover Discovery 2.5 with black leather interior – five doors.

She smiled as she pulled up and climbed out, walking round to the other side to let me in, holding the passenger seat door open.

'Cheers.' I smiled as I climbed in and she slammed the door shut, walking round to the other side and revving the engine, climbing in and driving us both away.

She pressed play on her CD player as we headed towards the motorway and I was surprised to hear Within Temptation blasting out of her speakers.

'Didn't know we liked the same band, Miss?' She laughed.

'It appears that we do, Jodi.' She paused, as she followed the signs for the nearest main town. 'Can I ask you a question?'

Now it was my turn to pause. 'Depends what it is, Miss.'

She laughed as she glanced at me in the wing mirror. 'Why does everyone call you Scout?'

I shrugged, before deciding to be honest. 'I used to get into stuff when I was younger – we had no cash and my foster mum was an alcoholic – we needed the money.' I paused, not wanting to watch her expression.

'Scout's like the female term to Dodger – I guess.' I refocused on where she was driving us and looked out the window. She was driving along a country lane, not too far away from school – but also where the BIG houses where, the ones where people had loads of money lived, like Miss Donnegan, although I knew she didn't live round here – the double fronted ones with the double entranced driveways.

She eventually turned right and then left, pulling into a double fronted detached. Not too big, not too small – but recently renovated – the front of her house looked _gorgeous_!

She gently eased the car onto her gravel driveway, and walked round to the door and held it open for me.

'Cheers, Miss.' I shot her a cheeky smile as she led me towards her house after locking her car.

Stepping into her house was like a dream. Modern but not too old either. It was MASSIVE. The opposite to where I grew up.

Everything was made of dark oak wood – it looked proper expensive. She _must've_ made good money being a soldier.

'Tea? Coffee? Orange Juice?' She was smiling as I walked into an open plan kitchen/living room, watching the kettle boil.

'This is going to sound weird, like. Got any Pepsi or fizzy stuff? That's what I like the most. I have tea – camomile – but only when I'm ready for bed and that kind of stuff.'

I wasn't expecting a laugh as she reached into her fridge and pulled out a two litre bottle of Pepsi Max, and fetched me a pint glass from a glass-fronted wall cupboard.

She set down the glass and bottle on her coffee table in the middle of two brown leather sofas.

I stretched out on one and she came over with a mug of tea for herself - camomile.

'Let me guess – we like the same stuff?' I raised my eyebrows as she smiled and nodded, pouring me a glass of Pepsi.

After a while of small talk, I started yawning. 'Scout, Scout, it's almost 7.' I didn't realise the time until I opened my eyes. I heard Boston's voice in the background as I sank onto her sofa, relaxed and deliciously asleep.

**A/N: Not what you were expecting but let me know... **


	6. Goodnight, Sweetheart

**Nikki's POV**

I watched as Scout lost consciousness on my sofa. I couldn't believe she was asleep, she looked so peaceful. I perched myself on the edge of the table and watched her, and then checked my watch. 7:15. I fished for my phone in my pocket and text Maggie.

_Hi, Mags. _

_It's Nikki – me and Scout met in town and she's back at mine..._

_She's asleep so's it OK if I keep her here the night – it's the holidays after all! _

_Nikki __J x _

Her reply came through almost instantly.

_Nikki, _

_I was wondering where she was – I've texted her twice. _

_You can come round to ours to pick up some stuff of hers if you want – 15 mins?_

_Mags __J x _

I smiled, leaning forward to stroke her hair. Within five minutes, I'd written her a note telling she could stay the night, and as soon as I'd left, I'd pulled up at the School House, and Maggie greeted me at the door with a sports bag filled with her clothes.

'There's everything in there, Nik. Pyjamas, clean clothes, toiletries, school work, laptop, laptop charger, iPod, iPod charger.' She gestured to my car. 'Nice wheels you've got. My son's got one similar.'

I laughed, before tossing her bag onto the front seat and driving the 15 minutes back and pulled up outside my house, unlocking the front door and I went straight upstairs to my own bedroom, placing her bag on my King Size bed.

I then went back downstairs, put the kettle on and decided to wake her up.

'Jodi,' I squatted down in front of her and gently shook her shoulder.

I smiled as she opened her eyes and yawned, looking at me blearily as she sat up.

'Shit – it's almost 8.' She shot up from the sofa.

'Scout, calm down. Your stuff's upstairs – you can stay.' I paused, holding out my hand to steady her, pushing her gently back down.

'What's upstairs like, Miss?' She was eyeing me curiously. I laughed.

'Have a look around on your own. Have a shower, get changed into your pyjamas, I'll come upstairs with a mug of camomile – you look knackered. And _don't_ moan about it being early, Jodi!

**Scout's POV**

I went upstairs, totally not expecting much. But, boy, there was much! Three double bedrooms, three en-suite bathrooms in each!

But as I looked in each spare room, I couldn't find my bag. Then I realised.

I pushed open the final bedroom door and _oh my God _– Miss Boston lived a life of frigging luxury! Super King Size bed, en suite bathroom with a bath (the rest just had showers).

Fitted double wardrobes and after five minutes of mooching, I did what I was told.

I stripped and had a shower, washing my hair and using her shampoo and conditioner.

I came out of her bathroom, wrapping myself in a towel to find Boston putting my stuff in one of her chest of drawers.

'Cheers, Miss. Just give us a sec and I'll get changed.' She laughed as she turned round – presumably at the sight of me in a towel.

'I'll wait downstairs and get you that tea, Scout. Shout us when you're done.'

Within five minutes, I was in my pyjamas. My phone and my iPod touch were charging and I was knackered – even though it wasn't even 9:00pm.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Boston placed a mug of camomile on her bedside table.

'Get in bed and get some sleep, Scout – I wasn't lying, you look knackered.'

I laughed, settling back onto the bed as she pulled back the covers. I climbed in, and she tucked them round me, perching herself on the edge.

I leaned over and drank my tea – Nikki sure knew how to make camomile my favourite.

I winced as I felt two fingers on the bruising on my shoulders.

'Scout, what's all this?' Her face was serious as we looked at each other.

My hands balled into fists. 'It's nothing. It was ages ago – I don't know how I've still got the marks.'

Tears sprang to my eyes and I felt more than embarrassed.

'Look, Nikki, I'm knackered – can I sleep it off?'

My pleading tone seemed to work. She leaned forward and chucked me under my chin.

'Course you can, sweetheart.' She moved off the bed and drew the curtains, before switching off the lamps and moving towards the door.

'I want an explanation on them marks first thing, love. For now, just get some sleep. Night, Scout.'

**A/N: Not too sure and reviews appreciated... **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! X **

**elliesimpson **

**:D **


	7. Not Staying

**A/N: A little explicit topic here! **

**Scout's POV**

_I was back there again. His sweaty 'thing' inside me as he came in and out. I lay on the single bed, wishing it would end. Eventually it did but I landed on the bed with a thud, bruising forming on my back and shoulder. _

I screamed as I opened my eyes frantically – it was just a few minutes after sunrise. Only 7:00am.

Quickly, knowing Nikki would be asleep, I threw the covers off and showered, dressing in haste and texting Maggie, telling her I was on my way back and I'd get the bus.

Checking that she was definitely asleep, I grabbed my bag, raced down the stairs and bolted for the door, opening and shutting it so quick I couldn't breathe.

I caught the nearest bus back to the school house – at least I'd avoided Boston for the time being.

**A/N: Not too sure what to make of this... **


	8. Digging Deep

**Nikki's POV**

I woke up late on Tuesday morning. Usually I was up at 6 to do circuit training. Having lent Scout my bed for the night, I'd slept in one of my spare rooms and hadn't realised the time.

I showered and dressed as usual before going to check on her – but her and her stuff were gone. A note was on the bed.

_Miss B,_

_Thanks for last night_

_Scout x_

Without any trace of plan, I arrived at the School House half an hour later – the Easter traffic making it impossible! I had to speak to Scout.

I knocked impatiently on the door. Maggie answered, smiling as she let me in.

'Scout came back really early this morning, Nikki, love. I didn't expect it.'

'She took her stuff and was gone by the time I woke up. She wrote me a note.' I produced the piece of scrap paper I'd found on my bed.

'Nikki, love.' Maggie gestured for me to sit down at the kitchen table, making us both a cup of tea.

'I didn't know a lot about our Scout before she came to Scotland with us, but she won't talk to me. She won't open up to anyone but you. You seem to be getting along with her – despite all that business with your car. Thank goodness it's solved now, eh? You've put your differences aside, she's a very bright girl.'

I nodded, wanting to tell Maggie the truth.

'Nikki – is everything OK? What's happened?'

I wiped at my eyes, furious that I was crying – but I had to look at her.

I took my leather jacket off and gloves, placing them on the table.

'Scout Allen – she was given up for adoption at some... hours old, Maggie. She hasn't seen her mum since forever. That's all I know, I've read her file.'

Maggie nodded, passing me tissues and a mug of tea. 'Thanks, Mags.'

Maggie narrowed her eyes and sat back. 'Anything else about Miss Allen I need to know?'

I nodded, deciding to lie. 'I knew her mother. We were in the same Army unit. Her mum got injured by a bomb, got scarring on her stomach. She disappeared and I haven't seen her in 11 years.'

As Maggie digested this information, I breathed a sigh of relief before I left.

My secret was safe – Scout could never find out! Never, it'd destroy her! Let's just say lying seemed the better option – for now! I was only protecting her, the way a mother should!

The way I never had!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews – what will happen now Nikki's gone and told Maggie about Scout's mum? **

**Ideas welcome x **


	9. Ignored

**Scout's POV**

I sat on the stairs, having heard Boston's conversation with Maggie and having heard Boston leave ten minutes ago. Boston knew my mum – my real mum.

My birth mother was in the Army.

I had to speak to Boston, I had to. I couldn't leave it.

I rang her as soon as I was in my room. It went straight to voicemail.

'Please, Miss. I overheard you speaking to Maggie. Don't ignore me; I want to know what you know about my mum. Please? Just, please call me.'

I left the message and then caught the bus straight to hers without telling Maggie where I was going.

Her car was gone. I tried her voicemail as I waited outside her house. Left another message.

As I waited, my phone vibrated. It was her.

But what she said threw me. What she said made me get back on the bus and head straight back to the School House.

What she said made me wish I'd never gone to her for advice.

**A/N: What exactly has Nikki told Scout?**

**Ideas welcome but keep reading to find out...**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**elliesimpson xxx**

**:D**


	10. Putting Up The Walls

**Nikki's POV**

Having listened to Scout's messages, I rang her on my way home.

'Jodi, listen. Don't come to my house. Don't contact me. I'll contact you. Remember what I said, I own you.'

I pulled up into my driveway, got out of the car and slammed the front door, bursting into tears. I shouldn't treat my daughter like this – I shouldn't.

But I couldn't lie to her any longer. I couldn't.

**A/N: Barry Barry returns next chapter and takes his revenge – with no one to help, who will Scout turn to? **

**elliesimpson **

**xx**


	11. Presents & Cards

**Scout's POV**

_My birthday..._

Unluckily for me, Nikki didn't call – and I didn't bother her again. What made it worse was that I ran into Barry Barry who swore revenge on me for his suspension. He came round to the School House under the pretence of giving me a birthday present – but instead he dragged me outside.

'Get off!' He was strong, too strong. He slammed me into the wall stone wall. My head hurt.

'You best keep your mouth shut again, Allen – otherwise Miss Boston will have a lot more than her car nicked, someone close to her will go to – d'you understand? I'll see you at school.'

After my threatening from Double B, I raced back inside.

The kitchen table had only one present on it – Maggie had given me something already that was in my room.

Curiously, I opened it. My mouth dropped as the new iPod touch was in my hand, as well as a typed card.

_Jodi, it's someone you don't know. Someone you'll meet but you don't know for now. _

_Please accept this without hesitation – just remember I'm thinking of you always, sweetheart. _

_And I can't wait to meet you – but now isn't the right time. _

_I love you._

_Mum x _

There was nothing else. Nothing. I gathered up the box and wrapping paper and headed to my room, even more curious than before.

But now thinking of my mum for the first time since I'd overheard Maggie and Boston talking about her.

What did I do?

**A/N: Obviously, this isn't my best but please review anyway... **


	12. Back At School

**Scout's POV**

The first day back after the holidays – I couldn't wait to see everyone again – particularly Rhiannon, who's got as much of a grudge against Boston as I have – the cow! Honestly, treating me like that over the holidays...

'She's a right cow, that Boston, y'know.' I snarled as I angrily bit into a bacon buttie.

Rhiannon laughed, moving some books so I could sit down. 'Didn't you stay at hers the week before your birthday?' She paused. 'Isn't that a bit weird?'

I scoffed. 'She seemed nice at the time, but she's not now. Told me to stay out of her way. I left before she was even awake, so...' I looked round. 'Maggie knows. Anyway, we're both adults.'

She played with her thumbs. 'You got that iPod off your mum?' I nodded, wrapping the headphones round the iPod and placing it in my bag.

'Don't want Boston confiscating it, do I? Things like these are precious cause they're from our mum, aren't they?'

Rhiannon nodded and then nudged me and I looked up. Boston entered the room, dressed in black leather, placing a motorbike helmet in her cupboard and her jacket on the back of her chair, her gloves on her desk.

My mouth dropped – she looked gorgeous!

'You ride a bike now, Miss? What about your car?' Rhiannon grinned, raising her eyebrows.

She laughed, sitting down behind her desk. 'I got it off someone I used to know in the Army – discount price. I've still got my car but I thought I'd see if you liked the bike.'

I smiled, leaning forward on my chair. 'I love the bike, Miss. What's it like to ride?'

My cheery tone was cut short when my iPod was snatched off my hand and shoved in her draw.

'Give us that back now!' I was close to tears, looking down at the floor and mumbling.

'You'll get it back when I give it you back, Jodi – now get on with some work!' She narrowed her eyes.

'NOW!'

**Nikki's POV**

I didn't want her finding out – I couldn't have her finding out! I'd taken her iPod fair enough, she shouldn't have it in class – I might take a look at it to see what music my daughter likes!

After all – she knows her mum bought it!

**A/N: Hope you like the harsh Nikki coming back – I know I do! **

**elliesimpson**

**xx**


	13. Unexpected Visit

**Nikki's POV**

As the bell went to signal the end of the day, I dismissed the class, keeping my eye on Scout. Once she was out of earshot and the door was closed, I unlocked the top drawer of my desk and placed a piece of paper in front of me.

_My daughter's birth certificate. _

_Name: Jodi Nicola Boston_

_Age upon being adopted: newborn_

_Years being adopted: 17_

_Mother: Nicola Joanne Boston_

_Mother's age: 33 (16 when she gave birth) _

_Mother's occupation: Army officer (up until 2006 – teacher, 2006-present) _

I stifled a sob. I had to tell her. I couldn't leave it, I couldn't.

**Scout's POV**

Walking home from school with no iPod and no phone (both of which Boston had in her drawer) I was bored rigid. As me and Rhiannon went to cross the road, we saw Boston driving past on her motorbike; waving to the pair of us.

Only Rhiannon waved back, scowling at her as we walked to the School House.

'Oh, come on, Scout. She's only human.' Rhiannon was pleading.

'Why should I give her another chance?' I moaned as I turned round.

I was surprised as Boston's Land Rover pulled up, and a familiar accent snarled in my ear.

'Because if she doesn't do what we say, she won't see you again, Boston.' Rhiannon screamed as I was handcuffed and flung onto the back seat, the door slamming shut.

'SCOUT! SCOUT!' Rhiannon yelled after me, immediately dialling both Maggie and Grantly's mobile numbers.

**Barry's POV**

As Tim drove off with me and Scout in the back seat of Miss Boston's Land Rover, I tied Scout's ankles and kneeling over her, I pulled down my pants, flipped her over and after placing sticky tape over her mouth, I entered her, delighted as her screams were muffled.

She sobbed and sobbed with the pain, begging me to end it. We pulled up outside Boston's house and dumping Scout and her bag on her doorstep, we pulled up outside Boston's driveway, climbed out and tossed Scout the keys which landed on the porch floor.

**Nikki's POV**

Relieved that my car was safe, I didn't expect a ring on my doorbell at 6:15pm in the afternoon.

Baffled, I opened my front door and saw to my horror... my daughter, bound, gagged and sobbing in pain. I gently eased the tape from her mouth; taking one look at her and my maternal instinct became overwhelmingly powerful.

**A/N: Thought I'd cliffhanger, please review... **


	14. Rescue

**Nikki's POV**

As I held my daughter at arm's length, my heart broke. She was my girl. My little girl. My baby. And she'd been _abused_!

'Jodi... Jodi, sweetheart?' She was shaking like she was about to break.

'Yeah?' My heart broke as she started to sob again. I couldn't blame her.

I did the only thing I could think of. Guiding her into my living room, I ordered her to put on some pyjamas whilst I made her a camomile. She was too distraught to protest and got changed, and just as she was about to collapse, I picked her up, watching as her eyes closed. Carrying her all the way up the stairs wasn't easy – bloody hell was she heavy.

I carried her into my bedroom, pulling back the duvet and I placed her inside very gently. I sighed as i tucked her under the covers and held her hand, pressing it to my lips.

I sat on the side of the bed and watched her as she slept, caressing her face as I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I stroked her hair off her forehead, grabbing a brush and brushing it neatly, showing her middle parting. I wrapped my arms round her and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze, before sitting up and watching, watching, my eyes not leaving my baby's side...

**Scout's POV**

I woke up with a jolt. It was dark. I was tucked into one side of a large, warm king size bed and my injuries had been healed. Noticing a mug on the bedside table and realising it was camomile, I drank it. It was hot, sweet and relaxed me instantly. Soft pillows were piled behind me and as I relaxed into them, the bedside light was switched on, and I got the shock of my life.

**A/N: Please review – tissues might be needed next chapter... **

**Thank you to K.A.S 97, SerenBex for the reviews so far!**

**elliesimpson xxx**


	15. Comforting & Talking

**Nikki's POV**

We stared at each other. Scout drank her tea as a way to relax her before speaking, clearly thinking I'd just tucked her into bed and was about to comfort her for the sake of it, but I wasn't.

I wiped my eyes with a tissue, never leaving hers. It was almost 6:00 in the morning now. She'd slept the whole night. She sighed, giving the same exasperated look, as if I wasn't worth listening to, and made to move out of bed and winced, clutching her stomach.

I leaned forward, swinging her legs back into bed and tucking her firmly under the covers.

'Hey, you'll do yourself even more damage like that, Scout – just relax, please?'

She nodded slightly, resting her head on the pillows and playing with her thumbs. 'Why am I here, Miss? I thought you said I shouldn't come.' Her words chilled me to the core. My girl, telling me that I'd told her I wasn't welcome in her own home – was she mad?

'I'm sorry. I was having a bad day.' I mumbled, trying to evade the question. 'I'll have to let Maggie know you're safe now. She rang last night to see where you where.'

Her heart thumped, I saw tears burning in her eyes as she choked them back, swallowing hard. 'Did you tell her about...what he did, Miss?'

My mouth twitched, forming a sad smile as I stroked her hair and ran my forefinger gently down her face.

'I didn't, Scout, no.' I paused, leaning forward and wiping her eyes with my thumb.

'You don't half get yourself in some mad scrapes, love.' I smiled, my right hand instinctively rubbing soothing circles on her left arm.

'How did it happen, sweetheart?' I looked down at the sheets as I waited for an answer.

She looked down, clearly not wanting to look at me, tears starting to fall as they did.

'He'd nicked your car again. Abducted me and got a mate to drive me here...' She tailed off, gulping and swallowing hard.

'He did_ it_ on the back seat and then parked up on your driveway, flung me out and shoved the keys in my pocket. I didn't know what else to do, Miss. I'm sorry.'

I put in my head in my hands, feeling myself about to go – but I couldn't.

I couldn't. I couldn't let my baby see me cry.

'You thinking about your kid, Miss?' Her question threw me completely as I looked up in shock.

Swallowing, I grimaced and turned to her. 'Yeah. It was her birthday over the holidays. I sent her a present and I know she wasn't grateful. I never got anything back – no thanks, no card, no nothing.'

I paused, not wanting to tell her just yet. I checked my watch. 7:30am. I got off the bed and instructed her to lie down.

'Half an hour in bed, have a shower and sort yourself out. I'll make you some breakfast and then take you to the doctors. After that, I'll drop you off at the School House.'

She swallowed, and then smiled gratefully. 'Cheers, Miss.' She paused but I knew what she wanted.

'And you can have your phone and your iPod when you're dressed, Scout.' I turned to leave the room.

'An hour for breakfast?' As she nodded, I had one last thing.

'You don't have any clothes on you, do you?' I paused, walking over to my wardrobe and finding jeans, a shirt and jumper and some clean underwear from one of my drawers.

Placing them on the bed, I smiled and then turned to leave. Scout called me back.

'Miss Boston... I just wanted to say thanks for looking after us last night.'

**A/N: Nikki's thoughts on her daughter's ordeal... how long should I put the reveal off for? PM me to let me know... **

**elliesimpson xxxx**

**:D **


	16. There For You

**Scout's POV**

Doing as Miss Boston said – for once – I showered and dressed and went downstairs to a full English. Well, her version of a full English – minus eggs and black pudding.

'No eggs or pudding, Miss?' I glanced at her cooking my breakfast and then fetching a plate for me which she placed in the oven.

'Sadly, no. I'm out of eggs and I've always _hated _black pudding.' She smiled, as I sat down at the breakfast bar, turning away from the food as she switched on the kettle to boil some milk and poured water into a mug, in which she stirred in six heaped spoonfuls of cocoa powder.

Pouring hot milk over the chocolate powder and water, she handed it to me, and then came over with bacon, hash browns, sausages, buttered toast, ketchup, beans, potato cakes and a small white round thing – like a pancake.

'Cheers, miss. What's that?' I smiled gratefully as I pointed to the white pudding.

'An alternative to black pudding – my parents are Irish... I've always had white pudding and potato cakes with an English breakfast.'

I laughed, raising my eyebrows. 'You don't sound Irish, Miss.'

She laughed, smirking. 'Hey, I have my moments. They're in Dublin, Ireland.' She paused, checking her watch and smiling as I cut and ate, sausage, white pudding (which was gorgeous), and took bits of toast. I had just enough time to eat a few, rather large, forkfuls of beans and two potato cakes before I pulled on my jacket.

'Come on, you. Get in.'

Nikki motioned me towards her car and held the passenger seat door open. I climbed in, being very careful of my stomach and lower stomach.

As Nikki drove, I tuned out and plugged in my iPod and before I knew it, we were at the doctors.

Nikki gave me a reassuring smile as she pushed me towards the reception desk.

'Jodie Allen?' A nurse called and I looked up, both Nikki and I standing up.

'I'll come in with you if you want, Scout.' I was pleased she was being so nice.

'Thanks, Miss.' I gratefully smiled as she followed me into a side room, with a bed, a desk and two chairs.

'Jodie?' The woman asked and I nodded as I sat on the bed.

'You're here because...' I toughened up at her question, but I was surprised to feel Nikki's hand squeezing my own.

'She was sexually assaulted by a boy at school. I'm the first aid officer, usually it's procedure to bring them to the local doctors or in some cases, hospital.'

'If that's alright, Miss Boston, I'll need to take a rape kit. You can stay if Scout wants you to.'

The doctor couldn't be serious! But at Nikki's reassuring smile, I nodded. 'Please, Miss?'

'Scout, if you could just...' I knew immediately what to do. I'd been here before after all. Three years previously.

I pulled down my pants and lifted my legs slightly, so they were bent and open.

Wincing as the doctor gently eased a cotton bud into me; I gripped Nikki's hand tight, surprising myself by starting to cry.

'I'm right here, sweetheart. Just relax.' She soothed me, stroking my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my forehead, encouraging me to keep breathing.

'Keep breathing. Keep breathing. Keep breathing, Scout.' She was calm and patient, trying to comfort me. Be a mother.

I cried out as the doctor took her final sample, and Nikki handed me a tissue, looking away as I pulled up my pants and then she helped me off the bed.

'You all right now, love?' She whispered as the doctor handed me some painkillers and a prescription.

'No, but I will be.' I smiled as gratefully as I could and didn't say anything until I'd sorted out my prescription and we were back in the car, on the way to the School House.

'Thanks for staying with me, Miss. Thanks for last night. Thanks for the holidays. Thanks for everything.'

She chuckled as she turned into the School House. 'It's not a problem, honey.' She stopped the car and helped me climb out, guiding me to the front door.

I'd never been so relieved to see Maggie in my life.

'Oh, Scout, pet, what happened to you? Nikki rang me last night and I was so worried, love.' Maggie wouldn't stop as she pulled me into her arms and gave me a tight cuddle.

'Right, you, off to bed. Nikki, just wait in the kitchen and I'll be down in a sec for a cuppa.'

**Nikki's POV**

I waited as Maggie came back downstairs and put the kettle on.

'Maggie, she was a mess. She'd been abducted and whoever had nicked my car, they'd nicked it again for a joyride, kidnapping her on her way home, doing it on the back seat and dumping both her and the car at mine on Wednesday.'

'There's something else,' I sniffed as I blew my nose and wiped my eyes, downing my tea in one.

'I wasn't completely honest with you about Jodie's mother.' I felt her gaze harden on me.

'You're not?' She tailed off, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

'I know. But she doesn't know.'

Even though I was confident, as I spoke my voice shook, a tear trickling down my cheek.

_My secret was out at last! _

**A/N: Nikki may have opened up to Maggie, but how long before Scout meets her biological mother and discovers that not was all as she remembered? **

**On another note, my _longest _chapter so far – I'm incredibly proud! **

**Review x**

**elliesimpson**

**xxxx**

**:D **


	17. Opening Up

**Nikki's POV**

Maggie's mouth dropped as she looked at me in a state of shock.

'You're her mother?' She stammered, and then she pulled herself together.

I shakily drummed my fingers on the table. 'I was 15. Mum and Dad's mate had just passed of cancer. They were Irish Catholics. Teenage pregnancy – they didn't like that so they kicked me out.' I paused.

'There was only my uncle... her great-uncle, around at the time.' I took a sip of water before continuing.

'She was premature. I didn't even know I'd had her because I had a caesarean. I was so ill afterwards. But as soon I was out, he threw me out and forced me into the Army. Arranged it all before I could even breathe. He told me she'd died. He wouldn't even let me hold her.'

As all the emotions I'd been scared of releasing I finally let out, Maggie wrapped her arms round me and I sobbed into her shoulder.

Once I'd pulled myself together, I continued after Maggie handed me a tissue.

'I found out she was adopted when I was 22. I'd been injured in a bomb attack.' I pulled up my t-shirt revealing my caesarean scar and also tow long thin diagonal cuts across my abdomen.

'They asked about the baby when I'd come round from the anaesthetic. I wondered what they were talking about until I remembered. 4 years later I left the army, and got a lawyer as soon as. But there was nothing I could do. Scout was happy. She was better off not knowing me.' I smirked, looking down at the table.

'I saw marks on her. Marks from her past that I don't know about. She told me about some stuff to do with when she was younger. She had no cash because her adoptive mother was a drunk who couldn't be bothered to look after her.' I paused, wanting to word this right.

'I'm wondering if she did stuff to earn money. Because she was underage...' I tailed off, not meeting Maggie's eyes.

After several minutes of silence, Maggie squeezed my hand.

'Surely, you've got things at school to be getting on with Nik.' Taking this as my cue to leave, I slipped out unnoticed from seeing Scout.

I drove all the way home with my favourite Within Temptation song _Angels_, playing at full blast through my speakers.

I slammed my front door, running up the stairs and stripped off, hurrying into the shower. Relief washed over me as I stood there, the water running through me.

Jodie Allen never, ever leaving my mind.

Never.

**A/N: Nikki's thoughts on revealing her secret to Maggie – but will she ever tell Scout? **

**Ideas welcome for next chapter... **

**elliesimpson **

**xxxx**

**:D **


	18. Falling Further Apart

**Scout's POV**

It was great to be back at school. I kept my distant from Nikki as much as I could and stuck with Rhiannon and Imogen as usual.

Maggie seems distant with me ever since Nikki brought me home from the doctors. I wonder what that's about.

I was relieved when the bell rang for lunch, but I was also not prepared for Nikki calling me back after class.

Defeated and laughing at Rhiannon's smirk as she closed the automatically-locked door, I perched myself on her desk.

'You feeling OK?' She fixed me with her brown eyes as she focused on marking essays.

'Fine.' I kept my tone firm. 'Look, Miss, thanks for everything but I don't want you doing this anymore. I'm not saying anything against you... but I don't need looking after. I'm fine.'

She narrowed her eyes, standing up, her heels echoing on the floor as she walked over and stood in front of me.

'Of course you need looking after. Scout, for Christ's sake, you're just a kid! All this bravado of you don't care – it's not working with me. It's never worked with me, d'you know that?'

'No.' I mumbled, looking at the floor.

'You do now, right?' I nodded, looking anywhere but at her.

'Yeah.' I mumbled again, feeling tears in my eyes as I continued to look down at the floor.

I toughened up, becoming stronger as she sighed, her head in her hands.

And before I knew what I was saying or doing, I was shouting. Years of pent up anger being released in one moment as something inside me seemed to snap! I hated her! I hated her!

'I don't need looking after actually, Miss. I can look after myself. I always have. I earned money when I was 11 to when I was 17. I don't need you telling me you can look after me because you've got money and you're my teacher and you pretend you care about me! I've put up with a shit foster mother who'd rather drink herself to death than look after me. I can't even remember my mum! I don't even think about her anymore – I can't remember anything about her. I knew she was in the Army with you and that's about it. She hasn't been in touch since. If I ever see her again, I won't be able to cope because she's as good as gone to me – leaving me and buggering off!'

I stopped, realising where I was and I breathed out, swallowing hard as the tears threatened to overwhelm me.

'Scout?' When she spoke, she was quiet. She was so quiet I could barely hear her. She sat down again and motioned to me to sit down in front of her.

I scoffed. 'No thanks.'

'Scout, please?' She was pleading. Pleading.

'Listen to me.' She walked over and gripped my shoulders gently, pulling me towards her.

'It won't help you being so angry all the time. I get that you're angry towards her...' She tailed off, her voice going even quieter.

'You don't even know her name, do you?' I coughed before nodding.

'I don't actually, no. I don't want to.' I continued just as harshly.

Not wanting to listen to Nikki anymore, I stuffed my books into my bag and pressed the buzzer to let me out. Without looking at her I left the PRU.

How dare she try and stick up for my mum? How dare she defend her?

The cheeky cow!

I hated Miss Boston more than ever now. I hated her! I hated her! I hated her!

**Nikki's POV**

Watching Scout walk away made me want to run after her. To wrap my arms round her and to reassure her she was fine. To tell I loved her and I would never harm her again. I would never ever even dream of harming her or putting her in danger!

My first instinct was to phone the police to shed some light on her past convictions – and that was exactly what I did!

**Scout's POV**

The tears spilled over as I stormed into the PRU toilets, hoping that Nikki wouldn't run in here. I threw my bag against the sink, hitting the mirror and alerted at the smash, familiar heeled footsteps came in to investigate.

'Scout? Scout, love, is that you?' I held my breath as Nikki entered the toilets. Luckily I'd locked myself in a cubicle.

'I'm fine, Miss. I'll be out in a minute. You can go.' I pleaded with her to leave me alone.

'I'm going nowhere, Scout. Come on, love, please? What's wrong?' I couldn't take much more of this.

Unlocking the door gently, I revealed my shoulders to her. There were multi coloured bruises on my collar bone, and a red scar on my left shoulder blade.

Just above my left breast there was a scar.

'You wanted to see them, Miss. Now you have?

'Are you happy now?' The tears overwhelmed me again and I couldn't take it. I fixed my shirt and tie and pushed her away as she opened her arms.

'No!' I cried fiercely, not wanting her sympathy.

'Don't do this to me now, Miss, please! Not again! You shut me out that time after I stayed at yours that time. Ignored me until I was sexually abused and then you came to my rescue. You made out you cared and you didn't. Why?' I paused, gasping for breath and choking back the tears. 'You even took me to the doctors and got me tested for STIs. You didn't have to do that! You didn't have to pretend to care then but you did.'

Still holding out her arms, I stormed past her but she grabbed hold of me. Not aggressive or tight, but gentle.

'You're not giving me a chance, sweetheart.' She lowered her voice as she squatted down in front of me.

'I've rang the police and told them about Barry. They also shed some light on what you got up to when you were in foster care.'

My head spun and this time it was out of shock. She held my hand as she spoke, presumably to comfort me.

'I'll look after you, Scout. Please let me be there for you.' She wasn't telling me now. She was asking.

I shook my head. Tears still running down my face.

'You know everything now! You know stuff I've kept secret for years! You've ruined everything! I did what I did because I had no one. Not one single person on my side, Miss. No one. So stay out of my life. I don't need you poking your nose where it's not wanted. ' I screamed at her as I turned and ran.

I ran as fast as I could, but she was chasing me. She was chasing me and I was running so fast I didn't think she'd catch me.

I didn't want her to. I didn't need Miss Boston.

I needed my mum!

**A/N: Hope you liked and please review x **

**When should Scout find out she's Nikki's daughter? **

**elliesimpson xxx**

**:D **


	19. Coming Closer or Sliding Away?

**Scout's POV**

I kept running until I lost sight of Miss Boston. Taking refuge in a nearby classroom, I crouched behind the teacher's desk. I could hear her jogging down the corridor, and then her speaking urgently into her phone. My Nokia Lumia 800 vibrated inside my pocket. I ignored the call, placing it back in my pocket.

I didn't need Miss Boston. I didn't.

I'd made my way in life just fine – even if it was the wrong way, even if I did trust the wrong people and end up being held hostage for sex by someone I thought I could trust – I was into deep. I needed money – even if I was only 14.

And where was my mum when all this was happening? In the army, fighting on the front line.

We were both fighters in a way, we both fought for each other – to be with each other.

All I wanted was her! She was all I'd dreamed of...

**Nikki's POV**

I rang her mobile for the 5th millionth time.

'Scout, please, pick up. Just talk to me, babe. We can sort something. I'm sorry. Please just call me.'

I was almost in tears when I hung up, and when I was wiping my eyes, I felt a face looking at me.

'Tom?' I'd never been so relieved to see anyone in my life.

But again, I was fiercely independent.

I ignored him and stormed back into the PRU, slamming the automatically locked door.

Looking round, I headed straight to my desk and fished in my drawer for Jodi's birth certificate and her essay on foster care and Liam.

I'd kept it all along – thank god!

Deciding to be considerate to my baby's feelings, I sat down and read her essay – knowing Jodi Allen it'd be explicit.

But I was not expecting what she'd written – I totally wasn't expecting it!

_My name's Scout Allen. Well, Jodie but I get called Scout. I got the nickname Scout when I was 11, when I went on the game – as in I started being dodgy. We need the money, you see. Me and my foster mum. We're not rich. _

_I was put up for adoption at however, many hours old. My uncle did it. He took me from my mum. My mum. I miss her. I miss her so much I can't breathe. _

_When I was 3, my foster mum gave birth to Liam – light of my life – I've been more of a mum to him than she ever had – stupid cow! She was drinking her way through her divorce to my foster dad when I was 9. Where's my real mum? _

_I bet she's rich! Got a nice car! Can provide for me and Liam if she'll take both of us. _

I smiled, I had after all got two out of three things she's wanted. I was rich and I had a cool car! Chuckling, I continued reading.

_I was 10 and after my foster dad left and took Liam with him, I needed money fast. I turned 11 in a few weeks and I wanted to buy myself a present. My foster mum wouldn't bother – as she never had! I really wanted an iPod. I so wanted an iPod. I bet my real mum would buy me one if I asked her. But I hadn't seen her in years – I don't know anything about her. _

_I bet she's glamorous and adventurous – I want to be like that. Rich, gorgeous and a flair for adventure. _

I chuckled again – whether Scout knew it or not, I was the mother she dreamed of. Despite the upset over her upbringing and her _bitch_ of a foster mother, I continued reading.

_12 today! 12th April 2008! 12 today and my real mum hasn't sent me a card or a prezzie – how could she not love me? Anyway, I had money. Lots of money. Lots and lots of money. I'd started earning you see. _

_It's dodgy – I don't want to talk about it. So dodgy the men involved weren't even to tell anyone. I'd had my first time – I didn't know that was they called it. It hurt a lot this new job. I slept a lot too. But I got £1,000 for everyone I saw. I was the best one the men called me. _

_The best. I was the best! _

I stopped reading right there and then. I'd set them an essay on their past: a 'Get to Know You' exercise I'd called it. But no way was I expecting my 18 year old baby to describe sex trafficking as _that_ when she was _12_, for Christ's sake!

No way. I had to find Scout. I had to.

I couldn't handle this secrecy. I couldn't. I burst into tears, furious sobs of anguish for my daughter!

I hated myself. I felt sick!

Picking up my phone again, I dialled Scout's number, praying she'd pick up.

**Scout's POV**

As I found Rhiannon and Imogen in the playground, I listened to Nikki's voicemail.

'Scout, please, pick up. Just talk to me, babe. We can sort something. I'm sorry. Please just call me.'

I hung up. That was beyond weird. No one had called me 'babe' since forever! I'd had the _worst _mother going – what made Nikki seem to think she could transform herself into a mother figure just like that? I didn't want to talk to her!

I couldn't face it!

I couldn't. Rhiannon obviously noticed I was down.

'Scout... what's wrong?' She clocked my expression and sighed.

'Boston, again?' I nodded, becoming angry.

'She's just so angry with me all the time. Then she goes all nice and pretends to care for me.'

Rhiannon's eyes widened and she patted my arm. 'Come on, babe. She's only looking out for you.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'She saved me from Barry raping me. Tucked us up in bed, lent us clothes, comforted us in the middle of the night, made us a full English breakfast, took us the doctors, held me hand and was the perfect teacher or surrogate mother figure, whatever. Then she gave us a lift home and left the School House in tears. And listen to this voicemail.'

I played her voicemail for Rhiannon to hear. Rhiannon chuckled sadly. 'Someone's playing surrogate mum to you then, Scout.'

I scoffed. 'She doesn't give a shit. She's just a teacher. She's nothing to me!'

**Nikki's POV**

I rang her again. Again. Again. I burst into the staffroom and saw Maggie, thank Christ.

'Nikki, love. You look awful. Maybe you should go home.' I refused her advice and a cup of tea point blank.

'I need to speak to her, Mags. I can't handle this anymore! Being her mum and having to hate myself for it! Look at this!' I thrust the incriminating part of Scout's essay in her hands.

Maggie read it – tears filling her eyes as she squeezed my hand.

'It must've been awful for you to read this, pet.' I nodded, tears in my own eyes.

I gulped them back. 'I hate myself. I hate myself for not being able to love. For not being able to fight against authority when I was her age. For not having parents around to protect me.'

I paused, wiping my eyes furiously.

'But I'll protect my girl. I'll protect her until I can't do it anymore. I'm the one thing she's never had. I'm her mum. And I'm not going to hide anymore – I'm going to tell her.'

I'm telling her soon. I promised myself I would. She deserves the truth.

My baby deserves her mum back – just like her mum deserves her baby back!

**A/N: Please review – hope its OK... **

**Any ideas on the reveal please let me know... **

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	20. Opening Up: Part 2

**Nikki's POV**

'Scout, please. Just pick up, love. Come on, I need to talk you.' Several hours later, I threw my iPhone across the room out of frustration.

I'd gone home on Maggie's advice, but I couldn't get her out of my head. I just couldn't. I'd made myself a camomile, had a shower, slept and woke up still thinking about her.

I tried her mobile again. No answer. There was a voicemail from Tom.

'Nikki, you need to get back to school. There's a fire in the PRU. Scout's inside. With your stuff.'

At her name, my blood ran cold. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

I showered and dressed in haste, and drove like a maniac to school, racing inside at breakneck speed.

Everyone was racing towards the PRU at the sound of flames.

Unfortunately, in my battle to rescue Scout, I came across Michael, Sian, Tom, Lorraine and Maggie.

'Oh, Nikki, love, Scout's in there...' Maggie was in tears as I jogged over in my heels.

Tom, Michael, Sian and Lorraine looked confused.

'Nikki, what's going on?' I burst into tears of anger that came from nowhere as I ignored him and raced towards the door on instinct. I didn't care if it was burning down.

I knew who'd tried to kill her – and I'd kill him!

'SCOUT!' Before I knew what I was doing, I'd beaten everyone to it and rushed inside, after kicking down the door.

The room was ablaze, but then I saw her. My baby. My gorgeous little girl. Tied to a radiator, beaten and set on fire.

I was there in a flash. I untied her and pulled her into my arms, crying from two things. The heat and the fact that she was hurt.

I heard a familiar voice tell me the ambulance was here. I tucked her legs over my left arm and carried her – bridal style – towards the ambulance.

I could tell Tom was confused, but I didn't want to be apart from her again. So much so that I lost it when he tried to hold me back.

'She's my baby!' I screamed at him in tears of frustration, breaking away from him and diving into the ambulance as the doors with Scout in it slammed shut.

_In the ambulance..._

I crouched down beside her, holding her hand, unable to contain myself.

'Please be alright, sweetheart, please. Don't leave me.' I stroked her hair and cupped my hands around her face. She was cold. Ice cold. I kissed her forehead and held my lips to it, hoping she'd get warmer.

'I'm never going to leave you, Scout. Never. No one's going to hurt you. No one's ever going to hurt you.' I hardened my voice. 'I'd kill them if they tried, sweetheart.'

'Miss Boston?' The paramedic gestured that I need to move out of his way. I obliged and he fixed an oxygen mask over her face, moving her hair out of the way. The sirens sounded as we pulled up at the hospital and she was immediately wheeled off into surgery.

I jogged behind to keep up with the bed that was moving towards theatre.

'Am I allowed to go with her?' I practically begged the doctor to let me through and she did, thankfully.

I raced into the operating theatre, and Scout had woken – they needed to sedate her for surgery.

On instinct, I rubbed soothing circles on her temple.

'Jodi. Jodi, it's Miss Boston. You're going into surgery, but you're going to be OK. I'm here for you, love. You can fight this! I know your mum would be proud of you!'

She relaxed at my words, allowing the doctor to prick her in the arm and just like that, she was out of it...

I walked towards the double doors in a state of shock. Tears threatened to bubble over for a second time and as a pair of familiar strong arms caught me and held me as I cried, I let myself go! She was in hospital because of me.

A slip of the tongue about her mother – she still didn't know.

I breathed out as Tom walked me to the canteen and bought me a camomile and a big bar of Dairy Milk. Breaking the chocolate into two slabs, he took one for himself and sipped a black coffee, watching me sympathetically.

'You're Scout's mum?' He whispered gently, taking my hand in his own.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. 'I was 15. Mum and Dad's mate had just passed of cancer. They were Irish Catholics. Teenage pregnancy – they didn't like that so they kicked me out.' I paused.

'There was only my uncle... her great-uncle, around at the time.' I took a sip of water before continuing.

'She was premature. I didn't even know I'd had her because I had a caesarean. I was so ill afterwards. But as soon I was out, he threw me out and forced me into the Army. Arranged it all before I could even breathe. He told me she'd died. He wouldn't even let me hold her.'

'I found out she was adopted when I was 22. I'd been injured in a bomb attack.' I pulled up my t-shirt revealing my caesarean scar and also tow long thin diagonal cuts across my abdomen.

'They asked about the baby when I'd come round from the anaesthetic. I wondered what they were talking about until I remembered. 4 years later I left the army, and got a lawyer as soon as. But there was nothing I could do. Scout was happy. She was better off not knowing me.' I smirked, looking down at the table.

'I saw marks on her. Marks from her past that I don't know about. She told me about some stuff to do with when she was younger. She had no cash because her adoptive mother was a drunk who couldn't be bothered to look after her.'

I paused, looking up at Tom who was shocked. I held up my hand. 'Wait. There's more.' I pulled the incriminating part of her essay out of my inside jacket pocket and handed it to him.

_My name's Scout Allen. Well, Jodie but I get called Scout. I got the nickname Scout when I was 11, when I went on the game – as in I started being dodgy. We need the money, you see. Me and my foster mum. We're not rich. _

_I was put up for adoption at however, many hours old. My uncle did it. He took me from my mum. My mum. I miss her. I miss her so much I can't breathe. _

_When I was 3, my foster mum gave birth to Liam – light of my life – I've been more of a mum to him than she ever had – stupid cow! She was drinking her way through her divorce to my foster dad when I was 9. Where's my real mum? _

_I bet she's rich! Got a nice car! Can provide for me and Liam if she'll take both of us. _

_I was 10 and after my foster dad left and took Liam with him, I needed money fast. I turned 11 in a few weeks and I wanted to buy myself a present. My foster mum wouldn't bother – as she never had! I really wanted an iPod. I so wanted an iPod. I bet my real mum would buy me one if I asked her. But I hadn't seen her in years – I don't know anything about her. _

_I bet she's glamorous and adventurous – I want to be like that. Rich, gorgeous and a flair for adventure. _

_12 today! 12th April 2006! 12 today and my real mum hasn't sent me a card or a prezzie – how could she not love me? Anyway, I had money. Lots of money. Lots and lots of money. I'd started earning you see. _

_It's dodgy – I don't want to talk about it. So dodgy the men involved weren't even to tell anyone. I'd had my first time – I didn't know that was they called it. It hurt a lot this new job. I slept a lot too. But I got £1,000 for everyone I saw. I was the best one the men called me. _

_The best. I was the best! _

Tom pushed the paper across the table, his eyes bloodshot.

'She was forced into prostitution?' I nodded, wiping my eyes and breaking off a chocolate piece. 'That's how my daughter earned her living whilst I was on the front line. I told Maggie a while back. Maybe a few weeks ago.'

Tom told me what I'd been dreading. He held my hand and looked at me sadly, squeezing it.

'Nikki, you've got to tell her. You have to.' I ate the chocolate, seething.

'She hates me!' I mumbled, looking like I was about to cry.

A nurse came over and interrupted us. 'The teacher who brought Jodi Allen in?' I nodded and stood up. Tom did too.

'She's come out of surgery. If you'd like I could show you to the ward she's staying in.'

I smiled gratefully and out of relief. 'That'd be great, thank you.' I turned to Tom as i went to leave.

'You not coming?' He smirked and motioned me forward.

'This ones for the parents, Miss Boston. And I'm not her parent – you are.'

I laughed, and then followed the nurse to Scout's room.


	21. Surrogate Mother

**Scout's POV**

When I woke up I saw two things I wasn't expecting. I was lying in a hospital bed, and tied to a drip. Also Miss Boston was sitting on the side of my bed, wiping her eyes. It was dark outside when I looked outside the window. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I rolled over, turning away from her and coughing. I needed a drink.

However this only alerted her to ensure I was awake.

'Scout? Scout, are you awake?' She stroked my hair and I opened my eyes, looking directly into her large, gorgeous brown ones.

'What happened?' I struggled to sit up, but she placed her right hand on my arm and gently pushed me onto the pillows.

'You can't move just yet, love. You've had an operation.' I processed the information slowly, looking down at the sheets and then at Nikki.

'What happened?' I repeated, trying to spit the tube out of my mouth that was wound down into my throat.

'Scout, don't.' Nikki almost begged, positioning the tube into it's rightful place and held my hand, smiling sadly.

I gulped, tears filling my eyes as I thumped the bed in frustration. This wasn't my fault!

'What happened?!' I repeated for the third time, allowing some annoyance to enter my voice.

Tears filled Nikki's eyes as she squeezed my hand and started to speak.

'You were in a fire in school... in my classroom. Barry knocked you unconscious with drugs and tied you to the radiator. He set the place alight.'

She allowed some tears to roll down her face. 'I thought I lost you, darling.' She held my hand as she said this. Was Rhiannon right? Was she playing surrogate mum to me – making up for the fact that my own couldn't be bothered?

'Miss, don't cry. I'm not worth crying over.' I muttered slowly, my hand reaching out to hold hers before I knew what I was doing.

Surprisingly, she held my hand tightly, fishing in the pocket of her leather jacket for a tissue and pulling me towards her, wiping my eyes carefully.

I was fearful as she pulled back, her hand cupping my face, her thumb moving gently to my eye, wiping my tears away.

**Nikki's POV**

I couldn't take this anymore! I had to tell her! I had to tell her! I wiped her face with my thumb, chucking her under the chin as we both smiled sadly at each other. We were interrupted by my phone vibrating. I slid it out of my suit pants pocket and apologised to Scout.

'One second, hon.' I texted back Tom, telling him Scout had woken up but I wanted half an hour alone with her, before turning back to her.

'Sorry, about that. I'm all yours now.' I gazed at her, and then looked round the room.

'I hate hospitals.' She groaned, suddenly making another attempt to get out of bed.

'Hey.' Again, I had to stop her from getting out of bed when she was evidently not well enough.

'Why you here, Miss?' Her question threw me off the scent for a minute and then I relaxed.

Noticing she was about to cry, I caressed her cheek, wiping her left eye with my thumb.

'I was worried about you, sweetheart.' I paused, allowing some hurt to enter my voice and show in my eyes. 'You've been through a terrible ordeal, darling. But it's over. It's all over.'

**Scout's POV**

Unmoved by Nikki's admission, I stayed rigid in bed as I allowed her to break down in front of me.

'I was born premature, Miss. I guess that's why you're worried, just in case they need to keep me in any longer and you're worried because you're my teacher, right?'

She nodded, before a nurse knocking interrupted us.

'How are you feeling, Jodi? Any pain at all?' The nurse kindly offered me a glass of water and was just about to inject codeine into my cannula.

'Wait! What the hell you doing?!' I protested, unable to do anything about it because the nurse stood there, a blank look on her face.

I was surprised but relieved when Nikki cleared her throat loudly and hardened her eyes and face, her voice lowering to ice cold.

'If you want to maintain your job, I suggest you do as Jodi tells you. If she can't have codeine in her system because it reacts badly, she can't have it – am I understood?'

I lay there in shock as the nurse meekly nodded, signed something on a clipboard and left, closing the door behind her.

'Thanks, Miss.' I smiled gratefully as she turned to me, smiling back, then she moved off the bed and turned back towards the door.

'How about that pasta, Scout? Or if it's too soon?' Her eyes were itching with promises.

I jumped at the chance of some food – not hospital crap. Miss Boston's pasta.

'Sounds gorgeous, miss.' I winked as she left the room.

She winked back, smiling, and I watched as she walked down the corridor, the echoes of her heels signalling she was going towards the kitchen.

**A/N: So, Scout's awake – but will Nikki ever tell her the truth about her mother? **

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	22. Playing Safe

**Nikki's POV**

Eventually, three weeks rolled round and Scout was allowed back to school. Since I'd been the one to heroically rescue my daughter from a burning classroom, Maggie had insisted Scout buy me some flowers and a thank you card – for all the time I'd spent with her in the hospital.

Michael still didn't know I was Scout's mum; the only member of staff I'd told was Tom. I visited the School House on my way home to drop a thank you card off for her.

Ironically it was her who answered the door. I stopped dead and then nervously switched on the smile.

'Hi, Scout.' I gazed at the still prominent bruising on her upper arm.

'Miss Boston?' I think she was equally shocked to see me.

'Here.' I paused, fishing for the card in my jacket pocket and handing it to her.

'This is for you, sweetheart.' I pressed the card into her hand and after I said goodnight, Scout chased me down the pathway to my car.

'Miss, I never got to thank you for... y'know... saving me from the fire and that, so...'

I was taken aback when she hugged me. I held on tight, patting her back and reassuringly squeezing her uninjured shoulder. Cupping her cheek in my hand, I pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

'Night, Scout. I'll see at school tomorrow, I expect.'

**Scout's POV**

I raced back inside and texted her.

_Course you will, Miss Boston. _

I sent it without thinking and she text instantly back.

_Hope to see you bright and early. _

That night, however, all I could do was think of Miss Boston. I wasn't gay, I wasn't straight either. But, tossing that thought aside, she'd been more like a mum to me.

Why would she do that – and what happened to her daughter?

I made it my mission to find out – even if I got hurt.

Starting tomorrow.

**A/N: Scout and Nikki's thoughts – the reveal will be soon I know you're all waiting! **

**PM me on how you would like it done – I'm a little stuck for ideas! **

**elliesimpson **

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	23. Hurting The Ones You Love

**Scout's POV**

'I'll have that!' Miss Boston held out her hand for my Dictaphone. Before I could stop her, she'd snatched it and purposefully thrown it onto the floor. It smashed. Shit! Mr Clarkson would kill me!

'Detention, Jodie! Now _get _out of my _sight!_' Her words cut me like ice, so much so that I ignored her, stuffed my books into my bag and was about to walk out the door, until a foot stuck out.

I missed it completely and fell forwards, catching my hip on the desk that was in my way.

'Argh!' I grunted in pain as I fell, and I reacted instantly as Miss Boston came over in a flash, her strong arms about to help me up from the floor.

'Get off!' I snapped, reaching for my bag and scrambling up as best as I could, feeling for my side and wincing heavily, closing my mouth as I realised I was about to scream, and I unleashed a vicious tirade in Boston's direction as her hand lightly touched my knee.

'You don't _touch_ me! Treating me like crap – call yourself a teacher!'

Miss Boston's mouth open and closed and she gulped, blinking back tears. There was a knock on the door and then footsteps; quick footsteps and strong arms round me, helping me up, Warm strong arms.

Mr Clarkson took in the smashed Dictaphone and Miss Boston's tears, and also my own. I cried into his chest, distraught.

'Come on, Scout. We'll get you some painkillers.' He was whispering, but hardening his tone as he glared at Miss Boston.

'Nikki. Half an hour. Michael's office.' He helped me out of the PRU and as he supported me towards Michael's office I panicked.

'Sir, you're not going to tell Mr Byrne?' I was panicking at the thought of Miss Boston getting the sack. I did think she was a good teacher – even if she had just technically assaulted me!

'Scout.' Lorraine came out of Michael's office and instructed Sonya to help me sit down, and then went to fetch some ice for my hip.

She came back as Sonya told me to lie back on the sofa and I was even more grateful when Mr Clarkson came out of Mr Byrne's office and he sympathetically came over to me.

'Jodi, how are you feeling?' Mr Byrne eyed my bruised hip and stomach, and then Mr Clarkson reassuringly squeezed my hand.

'It was Nikki... Miss Boston, Mr Byrne. I gave Scout a Dictaphone to record all her lessons on... she doesn't always catch everything first time around... I was only trying to help but Miss Boston didn't like it.'

Mr Byrne nodded and then instructed Sonya.

'Sonya, can you get Miss Boston down here, please? And ask Sian to keep an eye on the PRU pupils? Thank you.'

As Sonya left, Michael and Tom stormed out of his office. That left me alone with Lorraine.

'All right, Scout. I just need you to relax and keep squeezing my hand; it'll help you calm down when you feel any pain, all right love?'

I nodded, closing my eyes for what seemed like forever and then I quickly came to at the sound of the office door opening, Lorraine kneeling next to me, sympathetically smiling as she came into focus.

'Scout? Scout, are you awake?' That was Mr Clarkson with Michaael and then I heard her.

'Michael, for God's sake, she is just...' Nikki was yelling about me. About how useless I was.

**Nikki's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! My own daughter. He was accusing me of GBH against her.

'Will you just admit it was _assault _Nikki?!' He slammed his fist down onto the table and I jumped and turned round as the door opened.

Tom slammed the door and started yelling.

'Do you not understand what you've done, Nikki – you forgotten who she is to you already, eh? How could you be so heartless?' He was screaming about Scout.

'I apologise Tom, what's going on?' Michael cut in annoyingly. I could tell Tom was reaching boiling point.

'Bullying her for being dyslexic. Bullying her because she doesn't follow your rules. Bullying her because she's the complete opposite of you. Well believe it or not, our kids are opposite of us parents.'

I couldn't take it. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed, breaking down in tears and not even bothering to look up as Lorraine walked in, holding the door open.

'What the hell's going on?'

**A/N: Not sure about this one – my take on last night's Nikki/Scout scenes, please review xx**

**elliesimpson**

**Xxx**

**:D **


	24. Secrets Exposed

**Nikki's POV**

I stood there, frozen. No, surely not. Not another person knowing. I turned to Michael, desperate to explain.

'Michael, I can...' I swallowed hard, trying my best not to cry.

Suprisingly, however, the story of Scout's mum came out rather quickly, thanks to Tom.

Lorraine sighed, and put her arm round me, handing me a tissue.

'You've treated her like this for some time? Did you not know who your daughter had been adopted by?'

I shook my head at Michael's question, wiping my eyes and returning Lorraine's sympathetic smile.

'No, i didn't. Like I said, I was 15. My uncle put her up for adoption. Forged my signature. Told me she'd died. I only found out about her when I was 22. I'd been injured in a bomb attack and when I woke up, they questioned me over a caesarean scar. I didn't know what they were talking about until I remembered.'

'Nikki, there is one thing you can do.' Michael folded his arms, smiling sadly at me and glancing from me to Tom. 'I do understand that Barry abused her, and he'll be arrested provided she makes a statement. And you got your car back.'

Lorraine smiled, rubbing my arm. 'I don't think Scout would like it, Michael. I agree with Nikki.' She smiled. 'But then again, I also agree with Michael, she's had one hell of an upbringing. Even if she is 18, she needs her mum.'

My anger clenched again. 'She doesn't deserve me. The way I've treated her! I wasn't a natural mother to her – partly why my uncle did it! But, you know, you grow up. Being in the Army made me realise it's never too late. It shouldn't be too late!'

Tom, Michael and Lorraine nodded, leaving me feeling relieved but also unsure and nervous.

'I guess Scout should go back to the School House then. She's already stayed at mine twice.'

Michael nodded, smiling again as he sat behind his desk. 'I think that's best for now, Nikki. Really.'

Lorraine's mouth hung open. 'You still haven't _told_ her?!'

Our conversation was interrupted however, when the door swung open, revealing Scout who was limping with a piece of paper in her hand, wincing in pain and had tears running down her face...

**A/N: Please review, I know it's an awful reveal – I'm completely happy to change it if you don't like it! **

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx **

**:D **


	25. Opening Up: Part 3

**Scout's POV**

I looked at the four adults in the room. Miss Donnegan, Mr Byrne, Miss Boston and Mr Clarkson.

'Scout, how are you feeling?' Mr Byrne asked kindly, eyeing Miss Boston with concern.

I gulped, swallowing. 'I'm all right now, sir. Just a bit sore.' I turned to Miss Boston.

'Sorry about before, Miss. Here's the lines I did for you. Just completed them now and Barry said he was winding me up. I shouldn't have thought it were you.' I paused.

'You were only trying to help me.' I looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

'We have a duty of care, Miss Boston. It's right you apologise.' Mr Byrne and Mr Clarkson's voices were like ice.

She swallowed hard, and took the piece of paper. 'Thanks, Jodi.' Her eyed swivelled to my stomach and hip.

'You feeling any better?' She was eyeing my injuries with tears in her eyes.

I smiled slightly. 'Much.' I then turned to Miss Donnegan. 'Thanks for helping me, I appreciate it.'

'No, it's OK. So long as you're feeling better.' She turned to Mr Byrne and Mr Clarkson. 'I think we should let Miss Boston deal with this. We'll be just outside, Scout.'

'Thanks, Mr Clarkson.' He nodded, smiling reassuringly.

I limped gingerly over to the leather sofa in the corner of the room and sank down onto it, wincing slightly as I lay back and down; Miss Boston walked over, standing over me and pulling up a chair so's she was in front of me.

'I'm so sorry, Jodi. I'm _so_ glad you're OK.' Tears filled her eyes and as she went to reassuringly squeeze my hand, I flinched.

'Don't, Miss. Please.' I was almost feeling a lump in my throat and we stared at each other. My heart skipped a beat with her being this close.

I so wanted her to hold me. I so wanted her too.

'Miss. I need something.' I couldn't help it.

The tears were burning my eyes and she was whispering now, her hand outstretched.

'Please, Jodi. Let me help you. Please.' Confused as to why she was saying this, I decided to question her.

'Help me? What d'you need to help me over?' I fixed her brown eyes with my ones.

**Nikki's POV**

I decided to bite the bullet. She wouldn't learn this any other way. She had to hear it from me. She had to.

'I read your essay, Jodi. About your past. I know how you earned your living.'

At my words, I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. Her tears were streaking down her face now. Not because of her injuries, but because she knew that someone else knew all about her.

'You shouldn't've had to go through _any_ of that. _Any_ of it. You _didn't_ deserve this, Jodi. And I know I haven't helped – the way I've treated you.'

'It's all right, Miss.' She mumbled, her voice thick with tears. Not looking at me. Not looking at me.

'Hey, hey, it's OK.' I tilted her chin with my forefinger and thumb. Her face was shining with tears. Shining with them, shining.

'It's not OK, Miss. It's not. Now you know, you'll tell the teachers and... a-and I-I don't want anyone f-find-ding out.'

She was a mess, now. Her hair was greasy and unkempt. Her face was red and looked sore. She was crying from the pain of her injuries, and crying from the pain of her past.

That someone else knew other than herself. Well, I'd made the mistake of telling Tom and Maggie.

She'd hate me if that ever came out! She really would.

'It hurt y'know. I was only 12. I had to see someone and got dolled up as much as I could. There was a woman who I had to give my cash to. Deena. She was only 23. Blonde and gorgeous. Their was her husband, Graham, who was 30. He was the one I had to sleep with. I got the cash back after I did it.'

I watched her relay her story and moved to sit next to her. 'What happened, sweetheart?' I stroked her hair, keeping my tone as soft as I could.

'They kept me locked up in a bedroom in their house. Two single beds with a TV and some magazines, DVDs and books. They gave me fresh clothes and cooked me meals. Deena even let me wash my hair whilst Graham was out.'

I processed this information as she started to cry. I carefully wrapped my arms round her and her head rested on my shoulder.

'It's OK, sweetheart. It's OK. I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going away. I promise you.'

I gently prised her off me and held her at arms length. I fished in my pocket for a tissue and wiped at her face, under her eyes.

I pulled her back into my arms and she continued to cry.

'Sweetheart, I'm not going away. I'm never going to hurt you or abandon you. I promise you. I'm here now. I'm here and you're safe. You're safe now, Jodi. They're not here. They can't hurt you. _You're safe._'

**A/N: Will Scout open up even more to Nikki? And will she ever learn her biological mother's identity? **

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	26. Getting Closer

**Scout's POV**

As Miss Boston handed me a tissue I gulped, swallowing and nodding in thanks.

'You won't tell anyone, will you, Miss?' I blew my nose and sniffed, looking at her.

My eyes must've made her look alarmed but she nodded, nonetheless, giving me a reassuring, kind smile.

A knock on the door interrupted us. It was Maggie. I had never been so relieved to see her.

After a tight cuddle, I could tell she was tense. She pushed past me and raised her hand, slapping Miss Boston across the face. Even Michael and Tom were shocked as they heard the sound of skin hitting flesh.

'Maggie, what has got into you?' Mr Clarkson held her back as she continued to give Miss Boston dagger eyes.

'She hurts her and you do nothing.' Maggie was fuming!

'Maggie, it _wasn't_ Miss Boston – it was Barry. He wound me up and tripped me and I fell in my attempt to leave. Just a bit harder than usual.' I shot a glance at Miss Boston.

'She helped me in the end. We've just had a chat right now. Talked about loads of stuff.'

'Have you been crying, Scout?' Mr Clarkson laughed, smiling at me.

'Get lost, sir. Me crying?' I sniffed quietly, before glaring at Nikki.

'Scout, I think it's best if you go home now. I'll give you a lift.' Mr Clarkson supported me out the office, and shut the door.

**Nikki's POV**

As soon as Scout left, i burst into furious tears. I didn't care where I was or what I was doing. Lorraine instinctively rocked me, stroking my hair until the tears subsided.

'I can't believe I've been so stupid. I can't. I can't believe I've done this!' I was rambling.

'Nik, there is one thing you could do.' Lorraine gently nudged me and I knew instantly what she meant.

'There's no way I'm telling her! No way! It'd ruin everything! She'd hate me!' The tears welled up again.

'Hey, you've been the closest thing to a mum she's had these last few months. So think about it!'

Angrier now than I was before, I stormed from the room and headed back to the PRU.

Thankfully, Scout was in there – alone!

I walked over to her desk; she was sitting down, focusing on listening to her Dictaphone. What was left of it anyway. I suddenly had an idea – Tom had told me she was dyslexic.

I searched my laptop for lessons plans and aids: the visual and audio ones and then downloaded them onto a file.

It took a few minutes, but once it was done, I carried the laptop over to her desk.

'Hey. Jodie, can I have a minute?' I spoke softly, determined to not make her act out of character.

She paused for a long minute and then nodded. I smiled and placed my laptop on her desk, showing her the downloads I'd made.

'Right, I've uploaded loads of visual and audio aids onto this. It basically covers everything we cover in class – and each day we're going to go over it.' I slid the laptop towards her.

'But this is yours?' She looked confused. I laughed softly.

'It's OK; I can manage without this one.' I paused. 'I'm sorry, Jodi. I want to make it up to you.'

We smiled at each other. 'Right, let's have a look at it, so...'

**Scout's POV**

After about an hour when I'd got home from school, I made myself a sandwich and took Miss Boston's laptop up to my room.

Agonising over whether to text her, I eventually did.

_Miss Boston, it's Jodi. _

_Just to say sorry for the trouble and I hope we can get along better. _

_I'm about to study hard now so I probably won't reply. _

_Jodi x _

I got an instant reply back.

_Jodi, hi. _

_You don't have to worry about me and my car. It's all fine. _

_Good luck with the studying and I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Night, hon. _

_Nikki x _

I screamed out loud with glee. Just I was about to go to my room, the doorbell went. I sighed.

I opened the door, not expecting much. There was an old man dressed in a gray suit with gray hair. Mid sixties.

'Jodi Allen?' I nodded and he held out his hand. He was old, tall and Irish.

'I'm Seamus, I'm your mother's uncle.'

**A/N: I LOVED writing his introduction, please review xxx**

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx **

**:D **


	27. Gathering Information

**Scout's POV**

_My mum's uncle? _

'You can come in if you want to, Seamus.' I held the door open and he entered the kitchen.

Curiously, I shut the door and followed him in, he was already sitting at one of the tables.

'Cat got your tongue, darling?' I nervously laughed, making my way over and sitting down.

'Why're you here?' I mumbled, looking down at the tablecloth.

He sighed, undoing his collar button and taking off his tie. 'I'm here about your mother, Jodie. I know how hard it must be for you – not knowing all this time what had happened.'

'So...' I thought, sitting back in my chair. 'What did happen?' He leaned forward and squeezed my hand.

'Your mother died, Jodie. She was injured in a bomb attack when she was 22. She's gone.'

I stood up, fighting the urge to cry in front of this man.

'Can you leave please, Seamus? Thanks for telling me that.'

'Of course, darling. I'll be in touch soon.'

As I watched him leave, I headed straight to my room and searched Miss Boston's laptop for information on her old army buddies – surely one of them would have the surname Allen?

Realising I wasn't supposed to be hacking into her files; I stopped but then considered my action. If Boston knew my mum had died why hadn't she told me – what _was_ she keeping a secret?

**Nikki's POV**

God, would this staff meeting ever draw to a close. Tom, Sian, Michael, Lorraine and myself were sat round his table; it was dark outside and we all had chips and curry sauce in front of us, courtesy of Lorraine who'd bought us all dinner from the local chippy.

I checked my phone. _1 new message_.

Curiously, I clicked it and the message opened. It was Jodi.

_Hi Nikki, _

_Sorry to bother you so late but can we meet somewhere? _

_I've got something to ask you – it's about my mum. _

_Jodi x _

My blood ran cold. Did she know?

**Scout's POV**

I waited ages for Miss Boston's car to show up and when it didn't, I went back inside and rang her. Again. Again. Why wouldn't she pick up?

**Nikki's POV**

Annoyingly, it had gone 10:30pm when I drove out of the school car park – how dare they keep me away from my baby?

I couldn't've met up with her tonight – fair enough.

But I didn't want to tell her either – she'd hate me!

**A/N: I know you're all waiting for the big reveal but it won't be for some time yet – sadly! Xxx **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	28. Brought Closer Together

**A/N: What if it was Nikki minding the PRU kids when Bolton went manic with the gun? My interpretation! **

**Nikki's POV**

One thing I didn't expect on Monday morning was Jodie being absent. Another thing I didn't expect was a text from her saying she was sorry for not coming in.

One thing I didn't expect was that Rhiannon had strolled into Mr Chalk's classroom covered in make up and her hair all immaculate.

'Hey, hey, Rhiannon – why're all dolled up?' I eyed her suspiciously. Rhiannon never wore make up, and if she did it was little foundation and heavy chocolate brown eyeliner.

I immediately followed her eyes. Barry Barry. For Christ's sake.

'Where's Jodie?' I asked her as Barry and Kasey came in, shutting the door behind them.

'She's ill in bed. Got a stomach bug. Nothing too bad – she's taking tomorrow off too, though.'

'Really?' My face fell, turning back to my desk and I sat down behind it.

'Maggie said if you wanted to pop round you could go at lunchtime – some of us are going home for lunch, miss.'

I smiled softly, allowing Rhiannon the benefit of the doubt. 'Thanks Rhiannon.'

Also one thing I wasn't expecting was for Jodie to come rushing halfway through English comprehension questions.

'Jodie? Everything OK?' I stopped her before she sat down and addressed the class.

'It's only Jodie now get on with your work I've set you.' I made dagger eyes at Barry Barry but one thing I didn't expect much, much later on was Bolton storming into the classroom and barricading the door.

'Bolton! What d'you think you're doing?!' I yelled with a little more force than I intended to – you didn't scare soldiers like him at any cost!

To my horror he pulled out a gun and started shouting at Barry who was petrified.

'Please let us go, it was a mistake, I swear!' To my horror, he started clutching his head and screaming.

'Get them to turn the noise off!' Quickly, I rang Tom.

'Yeah, hiya. Tom, we're fine. But Bolton's got a gun and he would like the alarm off – please?'

Eventually, the alarm went off and Bolton went to point his gun at Jade.

'For God's sake, she's pregnant, now put the gun down!'

'Take her out!' He pointed his gun at Rhiannon who burst into tears and to my horror refused.

'You stuck by me and I'm sticking by you!' Then he pointed it at Kasey who took Jade out the room and to the nurse, taking both of their bags with them.

'Bolton, come on! Don't do anything stupid – _please_! You've got your whole life ahead of you, come on, don't do this!'

I paused. 'I know what the army can do to you as a person! I really do!' My hands started to shake as I rested them on top of one another and placed them on his right shoulder, perching myself on the edge of the teacher's desk.

'At the age of 14 I got pregnant and I gave birth to my daughter at 15!' I couldn't help it! I burst into tears right there and then, and I started to beg him to let her go.

'She's in this room! You touch her and I'll kill you!' I sobbed, becoming distraught.

'One of them kids?' He looked shocked as he had a complete change of heart and pulled me towards him, resting my head on his shoulder.

'It's all right, Miss. It's all right. She's gonna be all right.' He planted a light kiss on my forehead but changed again when the military police came in to handcuff him.

'You're gonna be a great mum, Nic. You need to tell her, though!'

Those were his last words as he was led away.

When everyone was outside just under an hour later, I was wiping my eyes and looked up to see Scout.

'Are you all right, Miss?' She shut the door and walked towards me, offering me a tissue.

I took it. 'Thanks, hon.'

'You told Bolton about your daughter?!' I couldn't contain my anger. She had no right reading me the riot act!

'Yes, my daughter was the reason I joined the army in the first place – I didn't want to leave her!'

I shot back, wondering where this was coming from.

'My mum died in a bomb attack, Miss! I'm sorry, I only just found out – why didn't you tell me?'

My heart sank as I opened my arms. 'I'm sorry, Jodie.' I smiled sadly, my right hand covering her own instinctively.

I breathed out deeply as she walked into my arms and collapsed against me, I had to hold her tight as she cried and cried into my shoulder – thinking only one thing as I stroked her hair to calm her down.

'It's alright now, sweetheart. It's all right. We're all safe. You're safe now, Jodie.' I paused, pressing my lips to her hair.

'I won't ever let anyone hurt you.' As I said this, however, my mind raced.

_Who_ had told her I was dead? _How_ was I going to tell her now?

**A/N: Review... **


	29. Back In Danger

A week after Nikki had rescued us all from the path of a gun, I'd been avoiding her. I'd avoided her calls and I hadn't been going to school. Maggie didn't protest over my days off, I think she knew I'd become a bit rattled over Boston's change of heart in me. Even though she insisted the work was brought home for me to complete otherwise I'd fall behind. Rhiannon and Jade on the other hand knew exactly how I felt and told me every day since I hadn't gone in that Nikki had constantly had tears in her eyes since I hadn't been turning up for class.

'It's like, well weird this now, Scout. I'm not even joking with you!' Jade passed me several pieces of buttered toast in the dining room as we (Rhiannon included) sat down to a table for three; Jade continuing to eat her BLT – for the baby.

It was mid morning and her and Rhiannon had seen fit to come home for mid morning break, having taken full advantage of a Friday morning free period straight before lunch, meaning they weren't back until 1:30.

'She's practically crying in class at the sound of your name!' Rhiannon smirked as she handed me a half full bottle of Pepsi Max.

'Thanks, babe. And, oh my God – _really_?' I sniggered at the thought of Boston crying at my expense.

Jade sighed, snatching a discarded hash brown plate and bringing it over suddenly.

'Here we are, McDonalds on our doorstep.' We laughed until we heard the doorbell.

'I'll go.' I hurriedly sat up and crossed the kitchen out into the hall.

'Hello, love.' An old man, a designer suit and a bitter Irish accent and he invited himself in.

'Seamus?' I followed him into the kitchen and Rhiannon and Jade turned round.

Rhiannon's eyes widened as she looked at him. She immediately became nervous, shaking and quivering at all once.

'Scout... S-Scout... this m-man h-here... h-he's...' Rhiannon started to cry.

'He's what?' I pressed my temples in pain. I was getting a headache.

The door slammed shut. The two of us were alone as Jade ran, presumably to call Nikki to come and save us.

'He's a convicted paedophile!'

**Nikki's POV**

As Jade burst into the PRU, I wasn't expecting her in tears and sobbing over Jodie and Rhiannon.

'Some strange man at the School House, miss. He's locked them both up! He says they need to pay him back in kind – he's Scout's uncle!'

My blood ran cold. Not him. Him.

'Right, Jade, I'll take you back to the School House – call the police now!' I handed her my phone as she called the police and I helped her towards my car.

Within seconds – thanks to me driving like a maniac – we where there!

And I was ready to kill!

**A/N: Review... **


	30. You're Safe Now

**Nikki's POV**

Parking my Land Rover at an incredibly awkward angle and helping Jade climb out, supporting her stomach, I instructed Jade to ring Maggie, Michael, Lorraine and Tom from my phone she handed me her keys which I unlocked the front door with and then she directed me to Scout's bedroom which was on the third floor. I ran in my heels, ignoring the stabbing pains in my shins from the running, all the way upstairs to the attic conversion which was two double bedrooms at the back of the house.

'JODIE!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, desperately hurting for my baby. I was in tears, ruining my makeup and my hair was a mess but I didn't care. All that mattered was Jodie.

Moaning pains came from the bedroom. Shit! She was being abused – again!

'JODIE!' I thumped the door hard. A male roar of frustration made me jump. Footsteps told me that Tom, Michael, Maggie and Lorraine had arrived with Jade.

Tom immediately took charge, squaring himself at the door and Lorraine phoned the police. Jade burst into tears in distress and Maggie comforted her, taking her downstairs with Lorraine to calm her down.

'Tom, Michael, are you OK to sort him out? I'll deal with the police!' I was almost on my knees, pleading.

'She's my baby! My little girl – just please, please save her for me! But I can't face him now!' I paused, tears choking me.

'Nikki, what on earth?' Michael was suddenly on the scene; holding my hand as I broke down.

'He's my uncle! He raped me when I was 14. He's Scout's father.' Tom took over at my words and Michael kicked the bedroom door in. Tom held me fiercely tight and I wept into his chest, his warm arms holding me tight.

Michael raced into the bedroom, tearing at the bed sheets, trying to rugby tackle Seamus to the ground.

Tom raced in with Lorraine, who immediately began trying to rouse an unconscious Scout, bleeding from the inside.

'Jodie, come on darling, wake up!' Lorraine's eyes filled with tears as she stroked Jodie's hair, wrapping her arms round her unconscious form.

'NIKKI!' Lorraine screamed my name and I raced into the bedroom, taking Lorraine's place on the bed as the police officers raced in. Lorraine, Jade and Maggie roused and comforted a semi conscious Rhiannon as Jodie clung to me, sobbing.

'It's all right now, sweetheart. It's all right. You're safe.' My words did nothing of the sort as Jodie continued to cry and wrapped her shaking arms round my waist.

I untangled myself for a while, feeling stuck. I stroked her hair, reassuring her she was never going to be hurt; that I would protect her for forever.

Later that night...

Seamus had been arrested and after endless questions from the police, I had eventually admitted that I'd been sexually assaulted when I was 14, falling pregnant by my uncle and was kicked out of the family home as neither Mum nor Dad believed me.

Seamus had taken me in, but instead of being caring, he was cruel and negligent. He booked me into a private hospital, and whilst I was still under anaesthetic he had Jodie adopted – without my consent. He signed me up into the Army when I was 17 and that was the last time I saw him up until now.

I never wanted to see him again, I'd stressed several times. Eventually the police let me go and Tom took me to the hospital to see Jodie.

I was left alone with her, holding her hand as I comforted her and eventually, before I cried myself to sleep, I vowed to tell her. I vowed to tell her!

I needed her – but she needed me even more... I pulled out the birth certificate I'd taken from my drawer in the PRU classroom and placed it on the bedside table.

Leaning over her, I touched her forehead; rubbing soothing circles and stroking her hair, keeping my voice to a whisper.

'Jodie, it's your mum. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I know I should've protected you, looked after you. I'm so so sorry for hurting you and I never ever meant to. You're everything to me, you always were. I've never stopped thinking of you, babe. Never.' I paused, bursting into furious sobs.

'You're my baby and you're my whole world!' I sobbed, not even bothering to register my hand being squeezed.

'Mum... Mum, is that you?' Jodie's eyes flickered and she yawned like a child; I had never been so distraught. I reached out and stroked her hair, my eyes filling with tears.

I gulped heavily, wanting. Needing my daughter.

'Hello, sweetheart!'

**Please please review as I'm not sure what you wanted or expected... xxxxxx**

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	31. Wanting to Make it Work

**Scout's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Miss Boston. Nikki Boston. My mother. I couldn't believe it! She was here all along – lying to me but comforting me and being the mother I'd always wanted. She'd looked after us when I was raped, saved me from a fire and taken care of me in the hospital, even let me stay countless nights at her house; I'd even opened up to her about my past and here she was. My mother.

I was in awe, I couldn't believe she was here – but she'd been here all along. Anger was bubbling away at me. But I was too tired for that now. I'd save our argument for later!

**Nikki's POV**

I was staring, open-mouthed at my daughter. Not wanting to scare her, I stood up from the bed and went to cross the room.

'Mum... don't go – please?' I smiled to myself in delight and walked back to her bed, smiling softly, squeezing her hand tightly, not wanting to let her go.

'You need anything, sweetheart?' I kept my hand over hers and looked up at her; her eyes brimming with tears.

'I could murder something to drink. My throat's killing.' She coughed nervously, the nervousness rapidly replaced with happiness.

'Not a problem.' I reached for my handbag at the end of the bed and fumbled inside it, pulling out a bottle of water.

I placed it into her hand and she glugged it down thirstily, placing it on the bedside table. 'Any better, love?' I watched her in discomfort and pain, feeling guilty. Feeling like I was about to cry.

'There's someone watching me... these past few weeks... no one else knows but I thought I'd tell you, I needed to tell someone.'

I paused, pinching the bridge of my nose. Oh, God. She was about to cry.

I tightened my grip on her hand, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

'Jodie, you're going to be OK. I'll look after you – if you'll let me?' I laughed slightly – despite her being 18, she still needed me – and Maggie.

She smiled, squeezing my hand suddenly. 'I want that... I _do_ want that... just not yet. Feels a bit strange if you ask me.' She paused thoughtfully, sitting up in the bed, suddenly pressing a buttion that turned me off guard for a minute. 'Meds. For inside and down. It still hurts.' She grimaced, making a face and I suddenly laughed. Then she turned as business like as she could.

'I mean, you'll have to get your rights reinstated, for one. And it depends on whether we can make it work – us. As mum and daughter and still be teacher and pupil.'

**Scout's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was saying! I actually wanted a relationship with my mother.

'We'll make it work, love. I promise you. I'll be the best mum I can be and you better be a good daughter.' I laughed, genuinely smiling afterwards.

She was brilliant – and I couldn't believe she wanted this. I couldn't believe she wanted me! Jodie Allen!

'There is one condition, though. I want to change my name.' Her eyes lit up at that, she started to cry with happiness and she instinctively pulled me towards her.

I leaned across the bed into her outstretched arms. I loved my mother. I know it happened quickly, but it was just a natural instinct. I was just hoping and praying that nothing would tear us apart again even though I knew Deena and Graham would catch up with me, that they were sitll out there and looking for me but now I had Nikki, my mum, she'd be there to save me, she'd be there for forever...

For forever.

**A/N: Sorry, it's not that long. Future chapters will be longer I promise. **

**elliesimpson **

**Xxxxx**

**:D **


	32. Making it Work

**Nikki's POV**

Sitting in a counsellor's office first thing on a Monday morning, I wanted to be back in the PRU with Jodie more than anything. Tom and unbelievably Jodie had convinced me to go to a counsellor in the aftermath of Seamus' arrest and shortly after Jodie's release from hospital, I spent the whole weekend at Tom's house protesting, saw Jodie for a few hours on Sunday afternoon to protest and then had a restless night's sleep.

'How did you feel when you learned that you'd unknowingly given up Jodie?' The counsellor reminded me of Michael. I laughed silently, looking back at him.

'I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach over and over.' Tears brimmed at my eyes. 'I lost 18 years with her. _18 _years with my baby.'

I sniffed heavily and nodded in thanks as he handed me a tissue.

'He abused me regularly. Physically as well as sexually. My parents had no idea what was going on or if they did it was well hidden. He was Mum's older brother. He bought me extravagant presents to make up for the worse beatings.' I paused, wiping my eyes.

'It was my 14th birthday... he came in and he said "Daddy didn't have to know". I grimaced.

'Lying in that bed, in the dark... sometimes I didn't even speak but it meant he wouldn't talk and it would be over quickly. I'd lie there, memorising my 14 times table...' I was cut off by a cascade of tears and the counsellor deciding that my session was over.

'Thanks, Nikki. Same time next week?' I nodded, smiling as I pulled on my leather jacket.

'Thank you so much... right, I best get back to school... can you let me know what time you're free?'

**Scout's POV**

Nothing much had happened at school... unless you count Jade going into labour and Grantly and me having to assist her. Jade was crying in distress for Maggie who Grantly rang from my phone and then I text Nikki, knowing she would be panicking.

_Nikki, _

_Don't worry, I'm fine and Jade's doing OK. We're going down the hospital now – any chance you can meet us there?_

_Jodie x _

'Why does she call you Jodie?' Jade asked me, confused, trying to distract herself from the labour pains.

'Because she does... because she's my mum.' God, it felt so good to say that! I don't know why it just did. This time last week Mr Clarkson and Nikki had moved all of my stuff into a spare bedroom at Nikki's house. Some of my cherished Within Temptation albums were now part of her collection and I loved having my mum around.

'I guess I owe it to her to give her a chance – she even know she'd had me until I was 7 – but by then I was long gone.'

My phone buzzed, stopping us speaking. Nikki.

'Hi, Nikki.' I smiled and then sat down in the chair next to Jade's bed.

'You're on your way? Alright, brilliant! I'll text you the ward we're on. Love you.' I ended the call and then Jade started laughing at what I'd said.

'Awwwwwwww, Jodie, love.' Rhiannon came in with Maggie, hugging both me and Jade and handing me a Pepsi Max which I drunk thirstily.

'Is Nikki on her way? I can't wait to see her car!' Rhiannon was getting excited over seeing her car.

'Calm down, Rhee. It's only a Land Rover.' I was filled with relief as Nikki rushed in, you could tell she'd been crying.

'Hiya, Jodie. Here's the erm... stuff you needed.' She thrust a sports bag at me, starting to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief and I placed the bag on the end of the bed and opened it, handing Rhiannon a pack of sandwiches. Tuna mayonnaise – her favourite and ham mayonnaise for me plus sausage rolls and crisps as well as some soap opera magazines and some bottles of Lucozade cordial.

'Seen what's happening in Coronation Street? Kirsty batters Tyrone tonight – _again_! Need to get home in time for that – you want to come back to mine?' The words were out of my mouth before I'd said them. I glanced from Grantly to Maggie and then Nikki.

'Only if it's all right with you lot.' I laughed nervously, averting my eyes. Nikki folded her arms.

'You didn't even ask, Jodie. So, no, Rhiannon can't stay the night.' I was taken aback when Rhiannon cut in.

'But I won't get any sleep with Jade's new baby, please Miss Boston.' I was relieved as Nikki and Maggie laughed.

'Course you can, I was only winding you up. We can pick your stuff up once we're sure Jade is OK.'

We all broke out laughing until I excused myself to go the loo but I was returning a mystery caller. Once I'd locked myself in the cubicle, I redialled the number I knew so well.

'Deena, we're on. Pick me up at 8:00pm. No one has to know. I go to yours. I sleep with him. I get the cash. All right. No one else finds out - please make sure of that.' I paused, waiting for her answer. 'Thanks, babe.'

**A/N: Not too sure of the sudden twist but please review... **

**elliesimpson **

**Xxxxxx**

**:D **


	33. Deena and Graham

**Scout's POV**

At five to eight, slipping out undetected was easy, I told Rhiannon I was going to meet Jade in the hospital and Nikki was round at Tom's – again!

In the darkness at the, parked at the end of the road was a Land Rover Discovery 2.5. Not as new as Nikki's but just as big, warm and inviting. A tall, attractive young woman wearing skinny jeans and warm brown leather high heeled boots with blonde hair and a cap pulled low over her face opened the driver's seat and climbed out, inviting me into a hug.

'Hello, Jodie. I've missed you!' She smiled as I pulled away and held the passenger door seat open.

'Come on!' She whispered convincingly. Hesitating as my phone rang. Nikki. I answered, ignoring Deena but settled her as I climbed in the car.

'Nikki, I'm just popping out. See some mates – is that OK? I'll be back by ten!' Smiling as I popped my phone back in my handbag, Deena slammed the door shut and drove the car away.

**Nikki's POV**

I was getting more and more worried about Jodie. Half nine and she still wasn't back. I tried her mobile and then a text came through.

_Nikki, _

_Half an hour and I'll be back, I promise _

_Jodie x_

As my paranoia got the better of me, I rang Tom as Rhiannon was already setting up camp in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs.

'Tom, Jodie hasn't come back yet. Can you come round? Ten mins? Thanks, hon.'

I smiled as he promised. 'Of course I will, sweetheart,' told me he loved me and he'd be there as soon as.

True to form he arrived with Josh as back up. 'Where is she, babe?'

'I don't know!' I burst into furious sobs, aiming a punch at the wall before Tom grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug.

'I'll go and search for her.' I wiped my eyes, gritting my teeth at his suggestion.

'No, she's my daughter – not yours! I'll go and get her!' Fuming, I grabbed my car keys and stormed from the house, promising Rhiannon as she came down from her shower in her pyjamas.

**Scout's POV**

I was sat across the table from Deena as her husband, Graham, cooked us both a fry up. Bacon, hash browns, sausages and beans and hot chocolate. I adored the way Graham looked. Brown hair, stubble and the way he smiled. Deena was even more gorgeous – her long blonde hair and her heels! Plus the money they had as a couple – but I knew how they got it!

'So... you've done it with me again – how about we try our Deena over there next time, eh, Scout?' He sat himself down at the table, pouring us all a glass of white wine.

I was puzzled until I realised what Graham had said. 'I maybe bisexual but you want me to sleep with your wife?'

I, however, was tempted as he pulled out his wallet and Deena smiled seductively, holding my hand.

'£1, 000 – Scout, we'll split it?' I laughed as I sipped my hot chocolate and ate my fry up and then realised the time. 9:37.

'I really must be getting home. My mum'll be worrying! I'll come back at the weekend when I've got more time – thanks, Graham.'

He smirked, handing me my coat. 'Would you like a lift, Scout?' I nodded as I pulled on my new military style leather jacket.

'Thanks but just at the end of the road – my mum'll fume!' I sighed wearily as i kissed Deena's cheek and promised to call her.

Luckily I had these two eating out of the palm of my hand – I'd known Deena and Graham for years!

I hugged Graham goodbye as I climbed out of his car and he drove off, watching Nikki embrace me tightly and haul me inside.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please let me know what you think of this. **

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxxx **

**:D **


	34. Surprising Development

**Nikki's POV**

I was getting more and more worried about Jodie. This was the third night she'd been out late. Rhiannon had gone back to the school house on Saturday and even though half term started tomorrow, it had gone 10:30 and Jodie knew her curfew was ten.

Ringing her phone again, it went to answer phone. Growling, I looked at the clock. 10:45. If she wasn't back in one minute, I was going to get her myself.

I was slightly reassured when my phone rang. Jodie.

'Jodie, where the hell are you?! Get home now!' I practically frightened the life out of her with my screech down the phone.

I found myself phoning Tom and Maggie and even Michael who came round in their own clothes, Michael had just been the gym.

'Nikki, what is it?' Michael half laughed as Tom opened a bottle of white wine. 'Having a get together to celebrate the start of the holidays?'

I half laughed, glugging down the wine. 'I want you to talk some sense into Jodie. She's been going out, staying out til late, worrying me half to death.'

Tom laughed. 'Josh does the same. Nikki, she's 18 you can't wrap her in cotton wool.'

I scowled, pouring myself aother glass of wine. 'Maybe not but she's my daughter, Tom. I'm worried about her – I have every right to be considering what she's been through.'

I checked my watch again. And then my phone rang. Jodie.

I snatched it up quickly. 'Sweetheart, I was just thinking about you. I'm sorry about before. No, that's fine. You're on your way home? You want me to come and get you? Are you sure, honey?' I laughed. 'All right, love. See you soon. Love you.'

I smiled with relief as I heard her knock on the door a nano-second later. 'Mum, let us in will you? The porch is freezing!'

I laughed again before going to open the door. 'Come here.' She flung herself on me before I could think straight, hugging me like a child does.

Tom started laughing, beckoning Michael and Maggie to follow him. 'We'll see you on Thursday, Nikki. The PRU induction training for the half term.' Michael smiled, about to close the door between Tom and Maggie.

'Goodnight, Scout.' He smiled at Jodie before closing the door, leaving us both alone. She followed me into the living room.

'I'm sorry about being late, Mum. It won't happen again, I swear, I'm so sorry.' She had tears in her eyes, pleading.

'Jodie, sweetheart. Relax, I'm not going to do anything, I promise. I'll make you something to drink.' I leaned over to kiss her forehead, near her right temple.

Standing up, I walked towards the kitchen, boiling the kettle. 'Hot chocolate do you? Get upstairs, have a shower and get in your pyjamas. I'll bring this up with a hot water bottle.'

I smiled as she smiled at me and I heard her footsteps on the stairs, and then her bedroom door closing, the shower above my head going for several minutes before she got into her pyjamas and i headed upstairs to her bedroom.

A soft knock on her bedroom door and she told me she was getting in bed.

'Here we are.' I placed the mug on her bedside table and sat down in front of her on the bed, stroking her hair.

'Night, night, sweetheart. I love you. But can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' She smiled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She was smiling softly.

'Where were you this evening, hon? I'm only interested. Some mates from school. Some mates from... I don't know.' I sighed, playing with her hair, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

'Just some mates.' She was getting nervous, on edge, not meeting my eyes.

'You're lying to me, Jodie. Please just be honest with me. Please.' I begged her, stroking her cheek, wiping her eyes.

'It was nothing.' She was insistent now. 'Just leave me alone. Goodnight, Mum.'

I sighed, letting go of her hand. Something inside me seemed to snap!

**Scout's POV**

It happened in an instant. Her fist raised, my eye was bleeding nano seconds after. My eyebrow was bleeding. The tears burned in my eyes and without even fighting, I allowed her to hold me. Sobbing in her arms felt good. Letting out all the emotions I'd been building up for ages – since I'd met Deena and Graham again, the whole thing with Seamus and being abused.

But she was my mum – she had no right to hurt me.

**Nikki's POV**

'I'm so sorry, Jodie. Oh, darling, I never ever meant to hurt you. I swear.' I cupped my hands round her face, kissing her forehead. One look at her bruised eye and swollen left temple, I went to fetch some sterol strips.

'Here we are, honey.' Once I'd patched her up, I kissed her forehead, tucked her under the covers and switched off her lamp.

'Night, night, Jodie. I love you.' Leaving the room, I smiled to myself before switching the lights and entered my own room, bursting into tears at the thought of hurting Jodie.

I would be a brilliant mum from now on. The best.

**A/N: Please review! **

**elliesimpson**

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	35. Letting Someone In

Waking up on the Monday after the half term I was more careful, feeling self conscious of the bruises on my face. Mum had done that – why? I wasn't in the mood to ask. After a hair wash and shower, I busied myself getting dressed and after applying makeup, making sure the bruises were concealed to the best of my ability, I arrived downstairs to find her cooking breakfast and fully dressed without any make up.

'Tea? Toast?' She smiled as we looked at each other. She was nervous, full of them.

'Toast, thanks... Mum.' _Bloody, bloody hell_. Was I nervous? Why was I nervous?

'Are you sure you don't want anything else? I can make you up a quick cup of tea?' I smiled at her. She was feeling guilty for hitting me – even though I appreciated the effort she was going to I felt uneasy, but nodded enthusiastically all the same.

'Only if you don't mind, Mum. Thanks.' Tucking my hair behind my ear, she walked over to where I was sat. She was close. Almost too close as she touched my face, caressing the bruises round my left eye and the little scar on my temple. Her eyes filled with tears at my injury. The injury she'd caused!

'I am so, so sorry, Jodie.' She leaned in, patting my shoulder as she pressed her lips to my hair. 'It will never happen again, I swear. I am so sorry.' She paused, cupping my cheek. 'I'll make it up to you. I promise.'

She handed me several pieces of buttered toast wrapped in kitchen roll and piled her mug and plate into the dishwasher, before heading upstairs and reappearing several minutes later, now wearing makeup.

'Come on, you. You look gorgeous. Get in the car.' She stopped and fumbled round in her pocket for a second as she closed the kitchen door.

'You'll need this, love. I've got a PRU meeting tonight but you can come home on your own if you want.' I took the key, placing it on my Within Temptation keyring.

'Thanks, Mum.' I followed her out to the car and climbed in, slamming the door shut and she started to drive; Within Temptation's new album The Unforgiving, blasting out the speakers.

As she pulled into her parking space, she kissed me on the cheek and reminded me.

'I'll only be a few minutes in the staff room and then you have me all day!' She laughed.

'I know, Mother, thank you for the reminder.' I said drily as I climbed out the car, heading for the PRU, stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth.

I continued eating the toast as I walking to the PRU, until a certain man with brown hair and warm concerned eyes looked at me. He was wearing jeans with a rolled up sleeve open neck shirt. He was gorgeous – but not as gorgeous as Graham looked.

'Scout, what's the bruise round your eye for?' He cornered me as I was walking to Mum's classroom.

My cheeks burned red. Without warning I heard a familiar voice behind me. Familiar heels standing right behind me.

'She slipped this morning in the shower, banged her face on the side of a cabinet door, didn't you honey?' Mum squeezed my shoulder, keen for me to get inside the PRU and away from Mr Clarkson.

I nodded, looking down at the floor. 'Yes, sir. That's what happened. Can I go now... please?' The more nervous I got, the more embarrassed I did.

He eyed me suspiciously, before allowing me past him but stopping Mum for a word. I couldn't help overhear despite my tendency to walk fast.

'Are you going to tell me how she really got those bruises to her eye? Looks like it's affecting her cheek now, Nikki. You should take her to get it seen to!'

I heard Mum angrily muttering a response but it was inaudible. I unlocked the automatic door to the PRU and went in, sitting down next to Rhiannon and as soon as we locked eyes she stared at me.

'Scout? What happened?! Oh my God!' I could feel my face growing hot, the bruises turning a darker shade of purple mixed with grey and I felt slightly sick.

'Nothing... I-I'm f-fine.' I stammered, realising I was mumbling a response. Rhiannon sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Fine, suit yourself, I was only asking.' She got up and stalked away, just in time as Mum came in, a scowl on her face. There was no way; she'd be in the mood for any nonsense today! She would be having none of it!

I made to stand up and follow her but was stopped by Dynasty Barry, who would happily kill me.

She fixed me with dagger eyes as she backed me into a corner, luckily Mum was right over in a flash.

'Eh, who do you think you are? Our brother's been thrown in a cell because of you!' I wasn't having this!

'It's his own fault for nicking my Mum's car and framing me but then again you're just as bad for helping him cover it up – we're supposed to be mates, Dyn.'

Mum laid a tender hand on my shoulder, patting it comfortingly. 'Dynasty, leave! NOW!' Mum wasn't taking no for an answer as Dynasty stalked away, snootily huffing saying that Mum was a horrible bitch!

When the bell rang for the end of the school day, so did my phone. It was Graham, presumably waiting to pick me up.

Making sure Mum was out of earshot, I fled the school as quickly as I could. Spotting Graham in his zipped up leather jacket with his grey hooded sweatshirt underneath and his jeans and trainers; he pulled me into his arms and opened his car door. I got in, remembering to text Mum to let her know I wouldn't be home for a few hours but back in time for dinner at 9:00.

'Is everything all right, Jodie?' He was making conversation as we drove to his and Deena's house, not too far away from school but hidden behind woodland. I couldn't lie.

He and Deena practically knew me inside and out. They'd been friends of my foster dad so I'd known them literally my whole life; I was even sure Graham was best man at my foster parent's wedding. They'd been so good to me – despite what their job entailed.

'No, not really. Can I tell you once we're inside?' I politely asked as he pulled his Mercedes jeep into the driveway.

I'd always admired his and Deena's house. It was gorgeous!

'Course you can!' He smiled as helped me inside and locked his car shut.

'Tea? Coffee? Anything stronger?' He winked as he shouted up the stairs. 'Deena, I've picked up Jodie!'

Deena came down the stairs wearing a cream polar neck jumper and dark skinny jeans with her usual heels for shoes and she pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. 'Lovely to see you again, Jodie. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?' I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at their breakfast bar.

'A ham mayonnaise sandwich wouldn't go a miss. God, I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day.' Deena looked to Graham and back at me as she busied herself making me a sandwich.

'Get that down you.' She handed me a plate piled high with sandwiches and I tucked in.

Graham put his arm round Deena's waist as both their eyes fixed me seriously.

'Jodie, was that your mum? What's her name again? Nikki something.' She raised her eyebrows and then sympathetically walked round to where I was sitting as I nodded, tears spilling down onto my hands.

'Come here, sweetheart.' She softened her tone of voice as she gave me a hug and then fetched a tube of Germoline which she dabbed at my eye and then held out her hand and picked up the £500 in £50 notes Graham had left on the breakfast bar.

'I'll lead you upstairs, Jodie.' She smirked seductively and I leaned in to kiss her. Exploring her tongue and her mouth. She was gorgeous, so gorgeous I was captivated. Nothing in that minute mattered. What mattered was that I was getting to kiss a woman who I'd lusted after since I'd met her.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a king size bed, tucked under the covers with Deena fast asleep in the bed next to me, our arms wrapped round each other. I knew we were naked - but still, I'd done it! I was more proud of myself than I'd ever been! Deena was _so_ good to me anyway!

I smiled, checking my phone as I sleepily ignored another text from Mum. She was going to go mental, but in that moment – I found myself actually not caring as I went back to sleep, carefully wrapping my arms round Deena's body, my world drifting away.

**A/N: Please review... xxxxx**

**elliesimpson **

**Xxxxx **

**:D **


	36. More Than Friends?

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was still in heaven. Deena was amazing last night, she really was! I couldn't believe it when I opened my eyes and saw her still asleep, wrapped up in the navy blue king size duvet, one arm still clamped round my body.

'Deena?' I mumbled sleepily, scratching sleep grit from my eyes as she yawned, stretched and sat up, smiling in my direction, lazily pulling me in for a kiss. A long sweet sexy kiss.

'Hmmmm.' She kissed me again, causing me to lie back down under the covers. I suddenly remembered my phone and dug it out from the bedside cabinet drawer. About a million missed calls from Mum and Tom – plus text messages from _both _Maggie and Rhiannon.

'Shit, shit, shit!' I groaned as I leapt out of my side of the bed, fumbling on the floor for my school uniform and heading into Deena and Graham's en suite bathroom for a shower. The blast of hot water all over me was incredibly relaxing until I climbed out the shower and hurriedly got dressed, knowing Deena was eyeing me in my uniform.

'Shame I can't have you all to myself, darling.' Deena sighed as I pulled on my shoes, handing me my phone as I kissed her and promised to text her.

'Last night was incredible, babe. I'd love to do it again but I'm in enough trouble at home as it is what with... y'know... my mum being all...' I tailed off and grimaced, feeling a lump in my throat.

'Hey.' Deena's finger flicked my chin upwards and caressed my cheek. 'Sweetheart, she shouldn't be hurting you, it's not right. You know it's not right. I don't know why or how she even got a job working with kids if she treats you like that, Jodie.'

My eyes burned as she pulled me in for another kiss. This one was long and sweet and wet as I'd started to cry.

'Listen, honey. Nikki'll get what's coming to her. Graham and I will make sure of it!' She turned business like and climbed out of bed, hurriedly making it up for her next customer.

'Now, go on, you. Off to school.' I laughed as I left the room, shut the behind me and shouted goodbye to Deena before Graham gave me a lift and dropped me across the road from the school gates.

'Scout, I'm serious... anytime she hits you or does something you feel makes you hurt or angry, you come round ours and we'll keep an eye on you.' He paused, his tone stern.

'For however long you want!'

I hugged him goodbye, putting his number in my phone and promised to call him before slipping inside.

Mr Clarkson wasn't happy about me being late, frogmarching me to the PRU which was empty as everyone was on lunch break.

'Miss Boston!' He eyed Mum with relief and anger as he thrust me forward. 'Jodie has something she wants to say.'

My eyes widened in horror and anger, tears threatening to well up and burn. He _never_ called me Jodie. This was Mr Clarkson we were talking about. He looked out for me; defended me always and had my best interests at heart.

'I'm sorry, Miss.' I turned to Tom. 'And sir. I've let you both down. Kept secrets from you about why I've been away, what I've been doing. I'm so sorry.' I dissolved into tears abruptly, covering my face in my hands.

'And what is _this_?!' To my panic, Mr Clarkson pulled out the £500 I'd left in my bag that Graham had given me for sleeping with Deena. My mind whirled as I thought of a reasonable excuse. I couldn't let them think I was selling myself for money. How would they believe that? They wouldn't – that was their option that they wouldn't believe me if I told I was selling myself for money – to men _and_ women!

Mum didn't even know I swung both ways! And I wasn't telling her I thought I was gay!

Covering my mouth and looking down at the floor, I panicked. Completely and utterly about to faint because Mum's injury suddenly caused my vision to blur.

'Scout? Scout? Are you all right?!' Mr Clarkson held me steady and I regained focus on him. Phew!

Pulling myself up and out of the grip of his wrist, I gathered myself, composing another lie in my head.

'I know someone who deals. I'm running for them again. From my foster mum's old estate – they're living round here now. Well, he is anyway. His name's Lewis.' I said the first name that came into my head as I knew that Mr Clarkson despised this person with his life as it was this lad's uncle who'd stabbed his ex to death.

To my surprise, tears were filling in Mr Clarkson's eyes as he let me go and thrust the £500 into my hand, pushing the money away. He composed himself by leaning forward against the teacher's desk where Mum sat with her arms folded, an unwelcome cross between a scowl and a sneer etched on her face.

'Is he Lewis Seddon?!' Mr Clarkson's voice broke at last, collecting his thoughts. I nodded meekly, folding my arms and averting my eyes away from Mum.

'He used to run drugs round where I used to live on our estate in Yorkshire. When I moved to Rochdale, as you only know, he set up camp there with his aunt and uncle and now he's back up here, he used to supply for my foster mum and she used to make me go and deal with him.' I paused for breath.

'I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know he had anything to do with you until he told me. Honest, I swear.' I paused, thinking quick on my feet. They were angry. Really angry.

I tucked the £500 in my bag and then left without a backward glance, ignoring Mum's protests of 'Jodie, get back here!'

Running and running until I panted for breath. All the way home. Out of Mum's reach. She wouldn't catch me here. Thank God.

Panicking as I locked both the doors to the house, I rang Deena.

'Deena, can you come and pick me up? I need to get away from here?! Now! One hour? Thanks, babe.'

I rang off, feeling relieved. Deena and Graham would know what to do. They'd helped me out of sticky situations all the time when I was little.

Quickly racing round my room, I packed a quick getaway sports bag with all the essentials for two nights and checked my watch. 5:30pm. Deena would be here in 45 minutes. Just as I was heading into the living room, however, I heard Mum's keys in the door. She was angry, slamming the door shut and marching into the kitchen.

'JODIE!' She was yelling my name angrily; I could hear her downing red wine as she yelled.

Deciding to face the music, I walked into the kitchen and fetched myself a drink. 'I'm sorry about disappearing last night, Mum. It won't happen again. I swear.' I mirrored her words that she used on me about apologising to me for hurting me.

'It's not good enough, Jodie. I want your promise that you'll never disappear like that again – you won't speak to Lewis Seddon either... the trouble you've caused recently.' Her tone was disdainful as she glared at me, not unbuttoning her coat. She stayed rigid in her chair.

'When will you learn, Jodie? That I can't trust you... that _you _can't be trusted.' A knock at the door interrupted us, I looked through the window. Deena and Graham. I motioned for Graham to ring Mr Clarkson, and when Mum poured herself another glass of wine I slipped Graham his mobile number.

'What's your excuse now?! You need money? I've got plenty of it – all you had to do was ask, darling.' She downed her glass, setting it on the counter.

'Please Mum. I don't want you angry at me. I'm sorry.' My only chance at calming her down was final. She flipped.

'You're a liar!' She was yelling, spitting in my face as she punched me in the stomach, which caused me to slip and stumble to the floor. She grabbed my t-shirt and knelt down in front of me, yelling over and over and over that she couldn't trust me. Tears burned my eyes until her boots collided with my stomach and I yelled out.

'Sir, please help me, please sir!' She tugged at my hair, pulling it out and continued to kick me in the ribs. I yelled out again in pain – I was almost screaming in agony, crying with the pain.

Finally seeming to notice the extent of my injuries, Mum let go and crouched down beside me, rolling me over onto my back and carried me over to the sofa and laid me down gently.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' She sobbed, squeezing my hand as she herself burst into tears - unable to control herself as she kissed my cheek.

'Baby, I didn't mean it!_ Any_ of it - I swear, I'm _so_ sorry!' She caressed my face, her hands on either side, making me look at her, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

The front door was off it's hinges in seconds and Mr Clarkson was suddenly there, supporting me out the room as I burst into fresh tears.

'Wait there.' He promised as he went back in to talk to Mum. Raised voices between them. Mum was losing it – screaming and sobbing about hearing gunshots. A panic attack!

'Jodie, sweetheart.' I felt Deena's kiss on my lips as she wiped my eyes with a handkerchief. 'You're safe now, Jodie. Come on.' She half-carried me to her car and settled me on the back seat, covering me with a blanket as she climbed in, closing the door as Graham revved the engine and drove away. I noticed my sports bag and handbag in the passenger seat and smiled to Deena who stroked my hair as my eyes closed.

**elliesimpson**

**xxxxx**

**:D **


	37. In Too Deep

Coming round the next morning, I felt two things. One was pain in my stomach. A burning sensation. And the other was of pure, pure enjoyment. I wanted to stay with Deena and Graham for forever. They'd been so good to me – even better since Mum had gone nuclear and started beating me up. Deena had spent most of last night healing my cuts and bruises before making Graham promise not to give me any more customers before making me a cup of tea and tucking me up in bed with a hot water bottle and letting me sleep it off.

I could tell she'd slipped between the duvet earlier this morning because her arms were wrapped round me – I loved the way she snaked them round my body. I'd always loved that gesture of hers.

Yawning and fiddling round for my phone, I reached it out and checked for any new calls or messages. About a dozen missed calls from Tom and Maggie and about a million '_I'm sorry, baby, please call me, I love you_,' texts from Mum. But no missed calls from _her_, however. I rolled over and snorted into the pillow. She wasn't getting anything from me – did she really think I'd forgive her for cracking my ribs? I was jacking in school anyway. Graham said I could live with him and Deena full time, provided I paid my share of the rent.

I knew exactly what _that_ meant. They'd said the first month was free which was good. I yawned again and settled back down under the covers, tugging the hot water bottle Graham had refilled for me in the middle of the night right up against my bare stomach – it always seemed to soothe my bruises.

'Jodie?' A soft, shy whisper in my ear made my insides feel like jelly. She always knew how to do this to me!

'Morning, gorgeous!' She moaned as I kissed her, deeper this time. Exploring every single part of her mouth and she in turn pulled us both back under the covers, our arms wrapped round each other, not giving a single thought to anyone but ourselves. It was bliss! I was in love! Despite wanting to stay in bed with Deena all day,I knew I had to face the consequences at school – even though that was the last place I wanted to be; I wanted to spend forever in bed with Deena – even if she was married, sleeping with people was technically her job.

'Sorry, babe. I'd love to stay like this but I have to get to school – everyone'll be wondering where I am. Deena, I'm so sorry.' She sighed as she pulled me towards her, giving me another kiss before allowing me to slip into the shower. The blasts of hot water soothed me and I hurriedly dressed, placing another kiss on her lips before grabbing my phone and my bag – checking I had everything before quickly applying some make up before Graham drove me to school, parking in his usual spot and kissing my cheek as I climbed out, promising to call him.

Fortunately, I ran into Mr Clarkson before Mum. He motioned me into his classroom when he spotted I'd been late again. He wasn't angry, far from it. He looked and sounded more relieved than anything.

'Scout, how're you feeling?' I was quickly on my guard – I wondered whether he'd told anyone else what Mum had done to me last night.

'Better than last night, sir. Thanks for coming to my rescue.' We shared a genuine smile at each other.

'My hero!' I grinned like a child as he laughed before folding his arms and sitting back in his chair.

'Scout, your mum's not feeling too well. I think it's best if you go back to the School House for a few nights. Maggie's already made up your room.' He paused before taking a deep breath and smiling sadly.

'Where did you go last night? Once I'd calmed your mum down and got her in bed, you were gone. Where did you go?' He paused, waiting for me to answer.

'Just to a mate's house – It won't happen again, I promise. It was only to give Mum time to calm down. Is she alright? I want to see her!' Tears burned behind my eyes. 'This was all my fault... She lashed out because she didn't trust me.'

Mr Clarkson instinctively squeezed my hand, leaning forward, hardening his tone of voice reassuringly. 'Scout, none of this is your fault. But you're not to go home tonight – your Mum's made that clear. She thinks it's best if you have some space for a while, OK?'

x x

'Kacey, can I have a word?' I smiled softly at her, the last thing I wanted to do was frighten her. Her brother seemed to be doing such a brilliant job of that already. Locking her in the PRU and smearing her face in makeup – she must've been terrified!

'Come on, in here.' I lead her from the PRU, down the corridor into the closest classroom, knowing exactly what to tell her. I followed her in and shut the door, nodding that she should sit down.

'What d'you want, Miss? Can I go join the others?' She was pleading, looking like she was about to cry. My heart broke for her. What chance did she have? A mental brother who'd happily land himself in jail because he wouldn't man up enough to support his sister when he could get sent to prison for assaulting her?

I walked over and sat on the desk next to the one she was sitting on. 'I wanted to talk to you, Kacey.' I smiled softly. 'I know I'm not as touchy-feely as some of the others here but I do care, y'know?' I paused as we looked at each other. I looked at my lap, feeling contrite as I thought of Jodie. I did care.

'I know what you're going through might seem hard to adjust to for your family but...' I paused, feeling a lump in my throat. 'They'll never know how hard it is for you to experience, Kacey. Parents don't understand even the slightest thing if they've had no education.' I paused, chuckling to myself.

'What d'you mean, Miss? I don't get you. Why're making out you understand what it feels like?' I looked up at her, she was smiling, and smiling as if she wanted me to open up to her and tell her what was on my mind.

I gulped, swallowing hard. 'Let's just say I understand more than you think. In a way I'm as similar to you Barry's as no one is. My mum and dad married when they were your age; had me at Dynasty's age and they were grandparents in their early thirties because I had Jodie when I was 15.' I gulped, swallowing hard again.

'I joined the army when I was Barry's age. 18. Thought it'd do me good – teach me some life skills.' I coughed before continuing. 'It taught me to mature anyway.' I smiled at her again; feeling stronger each time a sentence flew out my mouth. Who would have seen me opening up to Kacey Barry? Let alone anyone _but_ a Barry?

She laughed, brushing her blonde-brown hair out of her eyes. 'What did the army teach you, Miss? What kinds of life skills?' I was flabbergasted. Kacey _Barry_ interested in the Army? Was she serious? She came from a broken family – criminal brother, make up mad sister and a good for nothing mum who stuck by her jailbird husband and overlooked Kacey as the daughter she was ashamed of.

'Cause there's nothing for me at home, Miss. Nothing.' My heart went out to her as she started to get upset, choking on her words.

'All everyone's interested in is money. Dad's in prison for armed robbery. All Mum cares about is Dynasty looking the part – hair, boobs, lippy, clothes. Anyone'd think Dynasty was a Barbie doll.' She chuckled weakly at her own comedy and looked down at the floor, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'Kacey, are you OK?' I lowered my tone of voice, using the tone I used with Jodie; I knew it was only a matter of seconds before she crumbled.

'In here, right?' She looked up at me, failing to notice she was sobbing as she placed her hand over her heart. 'In here, Miss. I feel different. I feel alive when I'm playing football – like the world just stops. Nobody else understands how I feel because they don't understand what it's like to be me!' Her tone was tough even though she was sobbing. I offered her a tissue. She refused to take it.

'Nobody can understand what it's like to be you because nobody will ever feel the way you are now. You feel like the whole world's punishing you for coming out and saying who you truly are – am I right?' I lowered my voice, not wanting to say something in the heat of the moment.

We glanced at each other, both of us folding our arms. She nodded, fighting back the tears. 'Thanks for being so understanding, Miss. Nobody's ever been like this with me before – y'know, actually asked me how I'm feeling in meself – so thanks.' We smiled at each other, I chuckled lightly, leaning in and patting her reassuringly on the shoulder.

'How d'you feel inside, Kacey?' I asked her gently, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull her into a hug and let her cry her poor little heart out – I wanted to comfort her the way her mother clearly never had.

She burst into a fresh wave of tears. 'In here, I'm not a girl.' She paused, looking deep into my eyes, pleading with me to understand and not to hate her for coming out.

'I'm a boy.' Her voice broke and she started to cry softly, wrapping her arms round herself as if to say she was fine, she could handle it. I knew instantly what to do. I leant in even closer and whispered gently, making sure she could hear what I was saying.

'Kacey, adjusting to something like this isn't something to adjust to lightly. You've been in a hell of a lot of pain and discomfort for far too long – too much for even someone like you to handle. I want to help you, if you'll let me. Let me sort something with your mum.' I smirked as I squeezed her hand. 'She'll definitely answer to someone like me – she has to. She's a Barry.' Kacey burst out laughing through her tears and hugged me without thinking. I laughed and although I was taken aback I held on tightly, softly stroking her hair and offering her tissue which she accepted.

'Did you mean that about the Army, Miss? Because I want to join when I'm old enough.' I opened the classroom door and led her out, smiling, promising her I'd think about it and to come and see me at the end of the day.

x x

After a fry up at Deena and Graham's, they both got ready go out, surprised that they'd invited me with them.

Deena lent me some fresh clothes and helped me do my make up before Graham drove us to a nearby house that I knew had been split into two flats.

'We're going to a mate's party, Jodie; they said they wanted to meet you.' Deena smiled, squeezing my hand tight as Graham parked the car and knocked on the door. We were invited in quickly and I noticed that me and Deena were the only two girls in the flat and that there were lots of doors off the main room leading to different bedrooms.

'Hi, Jodie, isn't it?' An Asian teenager held out his hand and Deena nodded encouragingly and before I knew what was happening I was snogging him hard, dragging him to a bedroom before I knew what i was doing. He slammed the door shut to the tiny prison and pulled out a wallet that was discarded on the floor, pulling out £500.

He kissed me harder, forcing me backwards onto the double bed and as I closed my eyes, my body silently screamed in agony, wishing Mum was here, wishing she'd save me from a sordid world of prostitution.


	38. True Colours

Now that I'd taken Kacey Barry under my wing, my thoughts drifted to Jodie. The police said there was no evidence of kidnapping whatsoever or suspicions of being taken by force, they all said she'd willingly gone with whoever had taken her but I wasn't convinced. She'd be gone a little over ten days and I was getting worried, pushing everyone away and I was drinking heavily, ignoring everyone's advice that I should stop. I arrived late to the PRU and only Kacey seemed remotely interested in my well being, even staying behind for a little chat like I'd asked her to. She was looking more and more upset since her family had turned against her. Her hair was greasy and unkempt but at least she was still in her tracksuit and trainers with her rucksack. She was continually crying, her eyes always looked red and extremely sore – it had been ten days and it was still happening.

'Everyone you can go.' I yelled over the chatter, ignoring the piercing throbbing ache in my brain. Don't think about the gunshots; don't think about the gunshots, do not think about the gunshots – think of Jodie and how terrified she's going to be, scared out of her mind without you to save her.

'Hiya, Miss.' I jumped about a foot in the air, clutching the side of the desk in response. It was only Kacey, looking a little bit scared as she nervously stepped towards me.

'Is everything all right? D'you want me to go?' She paused, turning towards the door. 'It's alright if you want me to, I can if you...' I stopped her in her tracks, holding up my hand.

'Hey, it's OK.' I walked over and closed the door, making sure we weren't overheard and then invited her to sit down. Although feeling nervous, she sat down in front of my desk, the corners of her mouth twitching sadly.

'Is everything all right with you?' I asked conversationally as I fumbled in my handbag for a bottle of water and took a swig. I glanced sympathetically at her, knowing what response was coming.

'Remind me to ask your mum whether she understands the art to parenting her kids.' I laughed sarcastically, not bothered by her response. She, however, laughed and asked me for a bottle of water; I handed her one, grinning.

'So... you thought any more about what're going to do about your body?' My question seemed to be a bolt out of the blue for her as I put my feet up on my desk. She laughed at my feet and mimicked me, sticking her feet up in front of her before pausing thoughtfully and shrugging, taking a swig of her water bottle.

'If I'm honest, I know what I want to do... it's just how I get there... I really don't want to have to hide anymore – I want to get away from home, I want to be able to express who I am, I want to be able to live my own life, Miss. That's what I want.' She looked down at the floor, mumbling. 'But it's not about what I want anymore.' Her expression was glum and, looking at her miserable character, slumped in her chair and dishevelled, I decided not to push her.

'Have the police been in touch about Scout yet, Miss?' Another of her questions that threw me off the scent of what I was about to say. Sighing sadly and folding my arms, I shook my head, feeling an unusual maternal feeling in the pit of my stomach towards Kacey – why was I feeling like this? She has a mother, even if her mother is Carol Barry.

'No, not yet. There's been no sign of forced entry and no sign of kidnapping so there's been no proper development yet. Police reckon she's squatting somewhere.' I took another swig of water and furiously wiped at my eyes. Kacey reached into her trouser pocket and fished for a crumpled tissue. I took it, smiling.

'Thanks, hon.' I paused thoughtfully, dabbing my eyes and smiling weakly. Why was Kacey Barry having an effect on me? The bell rang for the end of the day, making Kacey jump and I laughed silently.

'Kacey, what's wrong?' My eyes turned towards her, I made sure they were soft as I walked towards her, not wanting her to be frightened.

'I need to face my mum. She's taken my football and my headphones and my iPod and my phone. I don't what I'm going to do.' Her voice broke and a cascade of tears ran down her cheeks.

'Right, come on you. I'll give you a lift home – I promised you I'd sort something with your mum, didn't I?' I smiled as she smiled, holding open the door for her.

'Come on, I'll show her who's boss.' We shared a grin as I led her out of school and towards my Land Rover and her mouth dropped at the car.

'This is boss this, Miss.' She was grinning like a child as she climbed up and jumped in the front seat, slamming the door shut behind her. I grinned, laughing at her as we drove out of school and she directed me to her estate which was a twenty minute drive away. I was surprised to find out she lived in a modern looking double fronted semi detached with a front and back garden and two garages.

'Come on, sweetheart.' I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly as she climbed out the front seat and walked towards the door, fear running through her body as she knocked on the door.

x x

As Deena carried me back to the car, my head was throbbing with pain. That Asian teenager must've spiked my drink – I clutched the £500 tightly in my hand, not wanting anyone to touch it. The next thing I knew I was waking up in bed and Deena was walking into her bedroom, sitting next to me and kissing me softly and gently – like I was used to, with her hands caressing my cheeks and stroking them lovingly, wiping away a tear that had trickled down my face and pulling me towards her for a hug. Then she laid me down and was tucking me up before she was walking round the room, switched off the bedroom lamps, closed the curtains and shut the door, promising to check on me during the night. Graham came in at one pint whilst I slept, to give me some painkillers for my head and my cramping pains in my stomach and also a hot water bottle and a hot chocolate.

'Goodnight, Jodie.' He kissed my forehead and placed his finger under my chin for a fraction of a second before leaving again, closing the door behind him. I drifted to sleep several long minutes later, having spent most of them in the dark – thinking about Mum and how much I missed her, how much I regretted running from her but at the time it was all her own fault. I hadn't kept in touch with Rhiannon or Jade or even Tom and Maggie – I had no one except Deena and Graham; without them I'd be on the streets – they were my family now, and that was how it was going to stay, forever.

x x

Sitting on the sofa across the room from Carol Barry, I reassuringly nodded at Kacey and then started to speak.

'I don't think you understand just how precious children are to their parents, Mrs. Barry. From where I stand – and the school, and even them – you just seem to take advantage of the fact that they're there for you when you need them to be. You bully them into making money to get your piece of scum husband out of jail, who does nothing but drink and batter his family – including _you_.' I sighed heavily, desperate to keep her on track.

'Mrs. Barry; suffering domestic abuse isn't something you should take lightly; believe me I know exactly what it's like, and I also know how hard it is to admit that it's happening and that it has happened to you in the past.' I pinched the bridge of my nose, surprised when she glanced up at me.

'It's not easy, him coming home, demanding this, that and the other and then beating you black and blue when he doesn't get what he wants. The kids suffer because of it. I suffer because of it.' Her voice broke, surprising Kacey who instinctively put her arm round her.

'Ma, it'll be alright y'know, I promise. I'll be here.' She turned to Kacey, grinning and took hold of her hand.

'If being like this makes you happy, how can I deny my baby that, eh? I can't. Because I love you.' She squeezed Kacey's hand and I encouragingly smiled, egging her on.

'I was going to call you Robbie if you were born a boy. But I don't know how to handle this, Kace. Sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry.' Her tone had softened completely – clearly bringing Neil into the conversation had frightened her slightly.

She touched Kacey's face, wiping her tears with her thumbs and then patted her arm reassuringly before she turned to me.

'Miss Boston, ta for bringing her back. I appreciate it.' She clearly wanted me out.

'Mrs Barry, I need to give Kacey one last thing.' I fished in my handbag and drew out a pair of the latest headphones, a new iPod touch and a new touch screen BlackBerry; pushing the presents into Kacey's hands, I turned to Carol.

'The school think it's best if she stays with a member of staff whilst you get used to being round the idea, Carol. Is that OK?' Carol smiled at me.

'You? Is that all right with you? I mean with Jodie going missing and everything going on with you?' I nodded to reassure her.

'Oh yeah, it's all OK! Can Kacey get her stuff from her room?' Carol nodded, shutting the door and shooting Kacey a smile.

'How long does she have to stay with you?' Carol pleaded as I pulled on my coat, ready to leave and take Kacey with me.

'Kacey, are you ready yet, mate?' I walked into the hall and shouted up the stairs and true to form, Kacey came down the stairs with her sports bag full to the brim.

'Come on, you.' I led Kacey out to my car but not before Carol hugged her tightly and held her face in her hands.

'Kacey, if you really want to do this, I will support you. After what Miss Boston made me realise, I shouldn't take you for granted anymore. I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?' To my surprise, Kacey and Carol hugged. Then she turned to me.

'This surgery costs quite a bit but we can think about it more later, yeah? Miss Boston can put your bag in her car, right?' I was surprised that they were prepared to wait.

'Isn't it better that Kacey has it done before she properly develops? Because she sounds serious about this, Carol – I think you should support her.' I paused, looking into Kacey's eyes. 'You've got my full support – I'll even pay it if that's what it takes.' My offer seemed to shock both of them.

Carol's eyes widened in amazement and shock.

'Can you afford £3, 000 just like that, Miss Boston?' I reassured Carol I could before stepping back to allow kacey to put her bag in the boot of my Land Rover.

'I want to help Kasey. I'll speak to some Army mates and see what I can do about a hospital and the money – don't worry, Carol. I've got this.' I promised her before leaving.

'Miss Boston?' Carol called a little louder than I liked but I turned round anyway.

'I hope they find Jodie. Thanks for talking to us and making me see sense.' She shut the door in my face as I climbed in my car and drove Kacey back to my place.

x x

I woke up to light coming through on the window. It was early morning I was sure of it. Deena and Graham must be still asleep and my handbag was reassuringly still on the end of the bed. Climbing out of bed, I got up and walked towards the door. It was locked from the outside – I could tell padlocks had been fitted. Fear gripped me! Why would they do that?

'Deena, can you open the door?' I yelled through the wood and pounded my fist. Racing round the bed to my phone there were several missed calls from Mum and Tom. Quickly without thinking, I dialled a number.

'Help me; they're dodgy, proper dodgy... I'm trapped.'


	39. Escape

I woke up to my alarm going off. 6:30am. I was over tired more than anything. Settling Kacey hadn't been an easy task and now she was fast asleep in the spare room. God only knows what would've happened if I hadn't spoken to Carol – Kacey would've been going through hell. I dozed for several hours, before eventually falling back to sleep; dreaming of Jodie being rescued and brought home safe. It was almost midday when I next woke up and, after showering and dressing, putting on a bit of make up, I instinctively went to check on Kacey. Knocking softly on the bedroom door, I opened it when I got no response and walked towards the double bed, sitting on the edge, smiling at Kacey who didn't budge.

'Kacey, are you awake?' I whispered gently, running my hand through her short hair. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, looking at me blearily, wiping her eyes.

'I am now, Miss.' She sat up and pulled back the covers and I stood up, going over to the wardrobe and picking out jeans and a Liverpool t-shirt, placing them on the bed with her trainers and her hooded sweatshirt.

'Have a shower and I'll make some lunch – sandwiches do you?' She grinned like a little kid, picking up the towel for a shower.

'Ham and mayonnaise?' I laughed at her before closing the door and nodding. 'Ten minutes, love.'

Smiling to myself as I made sandwiches in the kitchen, I heard the shower going above my head. I guess I could get used to Kacey being around. She came downstairs nano seconds later, fully dressed wearing her trainers. I handed her a sandwich wrapped in kitchen roll and pulled on my jacket, picking up my car keys and ushering her out the room and unlocked the front door.

'Come on, you. We're going out.' I locked up the house and laughed as Kacey jumped in the front seat, putting her seatbelt on and slammed the door.

x x

As I thumped the locked door for a final time, I gave up and dialled the number again. Were they always this late?! I sighed and just as I was about to give up hope, my phone vibrated. Snatching the mobile up to my ear, I whispered urgently.

'They've locked us up in a bedroom, second right at the back of the house. The next customer's coming in ten minutes so please, please be quick. You come in, say you're a customer and get me out. How hard can it be?' I paused, desperate for them to agree. 'Please. Thanks, babe.'

I clicked off, desperate for them to come. Please, please, please let them save me, please.

x x

Hearing from the police that there was finally some movement, I was shocked to the core. Chilled to the core even. I gripped the side of the sofa and barely acknowledged Tom making me a cup of tea. I held out my hand as he sat down opposite me and he took it, eyeing me wearily and suspiciously, sipping his coffee.

'Nikki, what's wrong? What is it?' Tom spoke quietly so only I could hear, moving to sit next to me and sliding his arm round my shoulders.

x x

When Tom and I told Kacey that Carol wanted her to move back in and that I'd pay for hormone medication and the surgery later on if I could manage it, she surprisingly jumped at the chance and hugged me, thanking Tom and I for all we'd done for her. She was still in touch with Dynasty who promised to forgive and forget and Barry was slowly coming round to the idea – I suspect Carol had threatened him to obey her or he'd be out on the streets.

'Thanks for everything, Miss Boston.' Carol nodded in acknowledgement as me and Tom dropped Kacey off that evening; Dynasty welcomed her in with a hug and an offer of some beans on toast and a game of football. Barry turned on the charm in front of his mother, inviting us in and wanting us to have a drink. Sadly, both of us declined as we had to head home to check for the police. I gave Kacey one last hug and slipped my mobile number into her trouser pocket before me and Tom drove home.

We were both surprised to find a police car outside our house. Curiously, I knocked gently on the car window and greeted the police as they climbed out.

'Miss Boston, I'm DC Davidson, this is DS Michael.' The police officer introduced herself and her colleague.

'If we'd all go inside, we could inform you of the recent development in your daughters' case.'

x x

I could hardly believe what the police were saying. Deena and Graham Hardman; a married couple in their early thirties were holding Jodie prisoner and selling her for sex. I felt sick! A _woman_ pimping out my daughter – eurgh! Tom squeezed my hand as DC Davidson carried on and outlined their plan to catch them out – they were planning to have one of them go undercover as a paying customer and once they were in the house, they'd find Jodie and rescue her.

'With Jodie experiencing confusion with her sexuality, we find it best to send DC Davidson – considering she's exactly like Deena in looks.'

'Hang on. Stop.' I was lowering my voice, trying with every ounce to keep my anger in check.

'My daughter's gay or bisexual or whatever the hell she thinks she is and she didn't even _think _to tell me?!' Tom squeezed my hand, shushing me to calm down and relax.

'Miss Boston, it seems like the only plausible way we can bring Jodie back. We'll get her back, I promise you.' DC Davidson tried to reassure me that she'd save Jodie and eventually I calmed down.

DCs Davidson and Michael grinned at each other. 'Let's go get Jodie Allen and bring her home.'

x x

As I lay on my bed, picking at the bacon that Graham had cooked and brought up to my room at least an hour and a half ago with a can of Pepsi Max; I was far from hungry. Deena had mentioned I had a customer in five minutes and she'd stood in the bedroom whilst I'd showered in the bathroom and got myself ready. I was fuming! There'd been no answer from Lewis. Useless tosser! Honestly! And now they were sending someone else to enjoy my company – why me?

The scraping of the padlocks being unfastened and Graham entered the room, his hand resting on the door handle as Deena introduced me to Mrs. Davidson. She was red-haired, wearing dark skinny jeans and warm leather boots with a navy blue halter neck top on. A silver necklace draped round her neck and she was wearing masses of makeup.

'Well, we'll leave you two to it, then. Jodie, dinner's in an hour.' And then they were both gone; the door shut tightly behind them as they made their way along the corridor to their own bedroom. Their bedroom door closed and I was left alone with this woman, who'd paid Deena and Graham £1,000 and I'd been promised £500 of it. She walked towards me, pushing me gently onto the bed with her right hand and with her left, she flicked my chin so's I was looking directly at her – then her phone vibrated, interrupting us.

'John, yep, I'll be about ten minutes.' She answered before walking back towards me and just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, my fear got the better of me. My knee collided with her stomach before I knew what I was doing. I'd pushed her onto the floor and made my escape, wrenching open the door with all I could and legging it down the corridor, tears burning in my eyes. Mrs. Davidson wasn't far behind me and as I felt her hand on my shoulder I screamed.

Strong, strong arms wound themselves round my chest and held me; I continued to struggle with all I could, screaming at her to get off but she wouldn't. Then I heard police sirens – had she called the police? If she was a paying customer why would she call the police? She let me go and I took advantage of her eye off the ball to run back into the bedroom, terrified. However she chased me in, moving closer to where I stood on the opposite side of the bed.

'You keep away from me... don't touch... please don't... I don't want you to.' I burst into unwelcome tears as my body heaved in a sigh, and to my surprise, Mrs. Davidson walked round to where I stood, shaking and laid her hand over mine before fiddling in her pocket and producing something small and leathery. I gasped in shock, more tears coming down my face. I heard thuds and yells as Deena and Graham were bundled into police cars outside.

The young police officer held out her arms and I didn't even think twice. 'Come here.' It was so nice to have a good cry and to let it all out. She held me for a good 45 minutes to an hour it seemed before I sniffed and moved away, my gaze wary.

'Come on you. Pack your stuff.' She smiled weakly as she helped me pack and then put her arms round me, my bags over her shoulder as she led me towards a waiting police car. She climbed in the back seat once I'd sat down and gave me a promising smile as the blue sirens wailed into life.


	40. Home Safe

As the police car stopped and DS Michael killed the engine and opened the back door of the car, I raced to the front door and opened the porch, Tom at my heels. We stood back as DC Davidson knocked on the door and I turned the key, allowing the door to swing open. I gasped in shock from two things. The fact that my baby was hurt, but also the fact that she was safe and I would vow to look after her for the rest of her life.

Her dark blonde hair was matted and unkempt, scraped back off her face into a ponytail that snaked round to her right shoulder. Her face was smeared in makeup and her chocolate brown rolled up sleeve shirt was creased and looked like it needed a wash; her jeans were ripped at the knees and her trainers were muddy, she slung a navy blue hooded sweatshirt over her left shoulder and DC Davidson carried her sports bag and had her handbag over her shoulder. I took a step forward, smiling in thanks as DC Davidson gave her a gentle push forward.

I cupped my hand round her cheek, instinctively expecting her to flinch; except a cascade of tears ran down her cheeks as she hooked her arms round my waist, wailing hysterically as I held her tight, planting kisses along the front of her forehead. Once she'd calmed down, I slid my right arm round her back and, turning her round, I led her into living room, instructing Tom to put her bags in her bedroom and unpack them as DS Michael shut the porch and front door as he entered the living room with DC Davidson. Both of them had serious expressions on their faces as they took seats next to each other on one of the chocolate brown leather sofas, I winked at Jodie and stood up, allowing her to have the chocolate brown leather armchair recliner as I went to walk into the kitchen and nodded at the officers.

'Tea? Coffee?' I smiled slightly as Davidson nodded wearily and nudged Michael, shooting him a knowing grin and he nodded.

'Tea for me and a coffee for John. Two sugars, ta.' I smiled, chuckling quietly to myself at her accent. She was from Liverpool – reminding me of Dynasty Barry with red hair – she seemed too old to remind me of Carol, she was, probably, looking at her – only about ten years older than Kacey.

'I'll have no milk. Black please. No sugar thanks.' John was definitely from Dublin. He shot me a cheeky smile and I winked at Jodie before I walked away into the kitchen, busying myself making the teas and coffees.

'Tom?' I went out into the hall, being aware of the living room door closed as I called up the stairs.

'Tea, three sugars please, Nikki.' I nodded silently to myself and headed into the kitchen, leaving the door deliberately ajar so's I could listen to Jodie, John and DC Davidson chatting, well more questioning her about her ordeal.

x x

I looked down at my lap as I heard Mum next door making the drinks. How on earth could I look Davidson in the eye? She was _gorgeous_ – red hair, clothes and heels and makeup – you _couldn't_ fault her – but she was probably straight _and_ in a relationship so my chances went down like a lead balloon and that, coupled with the fact that she'd just rescued me from being raped – almost! – made her completely and totally out of my league – but I _really_ fancied her, there wasn't a doubt about it. I thanked Mum as she re entered the room with the teas and coffees and placed a can of Pepsi Max on the tiny table next to the recliner chair and squeezing my hand comfortingly and reassuringly before she left the room with mugs for her and Mr Clarkson and went upstairs, I was again left alone with the officers.

'Jodie?' John sat back in his chair and took a swig of tea, placing it down on the table. I stared down at the table, watching the brown substance inside go round and round and back on itself in the white mug. I was so transfixed that Davidson had to snap her fingers in front of my face before I refocused my eyes on them.

'S-sorry.' I stammered, the heat rising in my face as I struggled to relax. She was smirking behind her stern eyes – the cheeky cow, winding me up like that, I'd show her! We looked at each other, sharing a slight grin knowingly behind John's back before I focused my attention completely on him, determined not to be swayed by her, determined to get through this interview.

I bent over, starting to shake slightly as I drummed my fingers on the table, not looking up at either of them.

'I remember when I was about 12, just turned; a mate I knew asked me to deliver a few packages for him. He was the older cousin of one of my friends from school. Lewis Seddon. And through him when I was 13 I met Deena who was about ten years older than me and madly in love with her pimp, Graham – so much so that she married him – and it was only when my foster dad left and my foster mum quit her job due to "depression over the divorce".'

As I paused for breath, I was completely unaware I was rapidly shaking, a tear trickling down my face; earning me a concerned look from Davidson who I was _certain_ had tears in her eyes. Trying my best to calm myself down, I took a swig from my Pepsi can and set it down on the table, drumming my fingers unnecessarily on the arm of the armchair. I took a deep, shaky breath and then, squeezing my eyes; wishing the tears away, I carried on.

'We had no money. No income. So on my 13th birthday, I contacted Lewis who introduced me to Deena and Graham. I started sleeping with Graham almost instantly as soon as Lewis and the two of them sorted it all out. I earned £500 a go. I was spending less and less time at home. I was drinking, I was smoking weed, I was doing drugs – dealing _and _taking.' It was only that I realised I was crying when John handed me a tissue and shot me a sympathetic smile.

I wiped my eyes, hardening them quickly when Davidson stole a glance at me. She smiled sadly, her eyes red. _Oh, God. She looked even more gorgeous when she was crying. _'When I wanted out, Lewis took his revenge in the only way he saw fit.' I paused, gasping and taking a deep breath, feeling fresh tears burning.

'He raped me, and then when I told him I was pregnant at 14, he beat me up...' I glanced at Davidson, who instinctively reached for my hand, giving my wrist a soft reassuring squeeze, handing me a tissue.

'I lost her at 27 weeks. I was told there would be severe complications if I got pregnant again...' At my words and my sobs, Mum came walking quickly in, obviously flabbergasted at what I'd chosen to confide in the police officers rather than her. John took charge and ushered Mum out the room, but not before pulling the door gently shut and turning to Davidson.

'Kira...' He mouthed to her and then indicated with his eyes I needed a bit of TLC. Once Mum and John were obviously telling Tom; Davidson came and sat next to me. _Kira_. So_ that _was her name.

Kira Davidson. From Liverpool. A Scouser.

She squeezed my hand, moving instinctively closer as I started shaking all over again – but much worse this time. She sighed sympathetically as we looked at each other. _Directly into my eyes. Oh God. I really really fancied her! I fancied her! _

'Babe, look at you... you're shaking like a leaf.' She reached out and with her thumb she wiped every single tear on my face and then fumbled in her handbag on the table for a tissue, which she used to wipe my face dry.

Before we could say anything else to each other, John put his head round the door. 'Jodie, we'll need you down the station in a few days to make a statement. Thursday morning. 11:00am.'

He paused, checking his watch. 'Kira, we'd better get going. Let Jodie have some rest.' She nodded before raising her eyebrows at him and he hastily retreated, closing the door.

She turned back to me and before I knew what she was doing she was hugging me, holding me close to her and rubbing my back in soothing circles in a way Mum never had; so much so that I couldn't help but start bawling.

Loudly. Again.

'Hey, hey...' She shushed me, patting my cheek and handing me another tissue before she squeezed my hand again and stood up, crossing the room and turning back to me.

'Jodie, I'll see you on Thursday. I'll be doing your interview.'

And with a wink, she was gone. And I was in love.


	41. The Interview

I spent far too long getting ready on Thursday morning – I'd hardly slept at all on the Wednesday night. Saying I was nervous about meeting Kira again was an understatement. I was wide awake and up at 6:00am in the shower, waking up Mum who was banging on my bathroom door at 8:45, demanding I got out the bathroom to get changed. Wrapping my hair in a towel and pulling my dressing gown on, I unlocked my bathroom door, facing her, my mouth twitched at her folded arms and scowl, her eyes narrowed.

'Jodie?' God, she looked _so_ tired but she was fully dressed in suit pants and heels and a white rolled up sleeve shirt and wearing loads of makeup. I knew it! She fancied Mr Clarkson!

'I was getting ready for the interview later, Mum. That's all.' My smile was far from innocent. She smirked and started laughing, checking her watch.

'I'd better get going, love. There's bread in the toaster and you know what bus to get there and back here, don't you?' I put on my slippers before following her downstairs where she handed me back my keys and my phone which I put straight in my handbag, patted my shoulder and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

'I've cleared it with Michael you can have the rest of the day off but you best be in tomorrow, sweetheart, you're behind on your English coursework.' She smiled softly before narrowing her eyes.

'And I _don't care _if it's a Friday, Jodie. See you later, babe.' She called over her shoulder as I headed back upstairs and she shut the door.

x x

On the bus to the nearest police station in town, I felt so nervous even though I was munching down the remains of some hot buttered toast with a carton of Ribena. I tried listening to my iPod. Evanescence. Within Temptation. Flyleaf. Fireflight. We Are The Fallen. I couldn't get Kira out of my head. Then it hit me. The perfect song. I spent the final 15 minutes of the journey listening to the song on repeat, as well making sure my hair and make up looked as best as they could be. I was wearing a pair of Mum's navy blue suit pants and she'd bought me a navy blue military style blazer, which I wore over another rolled up sleeve shirt, this one was a lime green colour. I don't why, but Mum said I suited green. I was wearing a new pair of leather biker boots – Mum got them at discount price because of her Army days – and then the bus drew to a halt at the stop across the road from the station.

I climbed off the bus and as my curiosity got the better of me, a dark red five door Mercedes CLS drew up and parked neatly outside the station. I gasped as I saw who was climbing out the driver's seat. Kira. How could she be that rich? My thoughts halted as I ducked to avoid her seeing me as she locked her car shut and placed the keys in her blazer pocket and once she was out of sight, presumably inside the building, I took a deep breath and walked inside; again shaking like a leaf. _Why was I getting this nervous around her? Why? It's only a crush! _

Unfortunately, she spotted me almost instantly, smiling and motioning me towards an interview room in a corridor that led off the reception area. She offered me tea and coffee, keeping the gorgeous smile of hers on her face even when I politely refused she nodded and fished around in the kitchen for several minutes, coming back with a mug of tea and a mug of hot chocolate. Seeing my facial expression at the hot drink as we sat down at a table opposite each other that was stripped bare except for a tape recorder, a notepad and pen, did she speak.

'Sorry, Jodie. The canteen doesn't do fizzy drinks. That's why I tend to nip out at lunchtimes.' I couldn't help but laugh despite knowing where we both were. Could she not see how hiliarious she was? And how _hot_ she looked in her police shirt – she was wearing a leather jacket that fitted her perfectly – she must be so toned for someone who looked so young. Looking at her in daylight she had bright red hair, not ginger, full on red. She had piercing blue-green eyes and she wore make up that she didn't need. She only looked in her mid twenties – earlies at the very least.

I took a sip from the white mug in front of me. The creamy hot sweetness of the chocolate soothing my fears at once – even the fact that I had a childish schoolgirl crush on the woman in front of me.

'Jodie?' She snapped her fingers in front of my face for the second time since we'd met. 'Zoning out were you, hon? Trust me; I'm not having any of that, mark my words.' She glanced at the tape recorder, her right hand moving instantly to left arm and giving my wrist a gentle squeeze, smiling sympathetically at my expression.

'This isn't a formal interview. You'll be having that later with John – I mean DS Michael.' Locking eyes with me, she smirked. 'Not today, he doesn't work Thursdays. He'll probably need you in tomorrow... I'll have to give your mum a ring first – see what time's good for both of you so you don't miss any schoolwork.'

Inside my head I was panicking! _Why do you need to ring my mum? Why can't I have my interview with you? And more importantly, what happens if we don't see each other again?! _I took another sip from my hot chocolate, this time it was long and sweet and hot and refreshing. I set my mug down on the table and drummed my fingers nervously on the cold wood. _Stop thinking about you and her. Stop it. Stop it. You and her are never going to happen. _

'Thanks for Monday night. I appreciate it!' I realised I didn't know what to address her as. Kira or DC Davidson? She, however, decided to answer that question for me, raising her eyebrows as she downed her tea in two gulps.

'Kira.' She wiped her mouth with a tissue as she watched me drink my hot chocolate, finishing off the mug and then glanced at her phone. It was the same as mine or if not similar. 'It's almost 1:30pm, Jodie. Won't they want you back at school?' She was clearly saying our interview had drawn to a close.

I suddenly felt my face go red. The heat was rising. 'N-no.' I stammered. _Stay calm, stay calm. You haven't even gone near her yet. _'Mum said she's cleared with Mr Byrne, the headmaster, that I can take the afternoon off and if you want to ring her, you'd better do it later today because she's made it clear she wants me in tomorrow – I've missed too much work.' My last response was definitely a whine that sent her into a peal of laughter.

I stood up, wanting nothing more than to run at breakneck speed to the bus stop but also wanting nothing more than to stay with Kira. I raised my eyebrows as she sighed and rubbed her face, clearly in thinking mode for several seconds for looking at me and speaking, taking out her car keys and picking up her handbag which she swung over her shoulder.

'Come on, Jodie. I'll give you a lift which means I can tell your mum myself. Come on.' Patting me gently on the back to usher me out the room as I swung my own handbag over my shoulder, Kira pulled the door before depositing the mugs in a serving hatch next to the kitchen, before smiling in my direction as we walked to her car. She walked me round to the passenger seat and held the car door open for me and hesitating, I climbed in, relaxing into the leather interior as I fastened my seatbelt and glancing out the wide window as she climbed in and started the engine, fastening her seatbelt as she swung the car onto the main road, heading for Mum's house.


	42. One Chance

Pulling the car to a halt outside Jodie's house, I couldn't help but start thinking about the young woman sitting next to me. _Why am I feeling like this? I'd rescued her from being sexually exploited and now I was only being kind – but am I doing too much?_ John had already said by even giving her a _comforting_ hug, I'd gone _against _professionalism. But right now, I didn't care. I didn't care that she was younger than me by only 8 years and she was technically an adult – she was over 18 after all, it was only the simple fact that she still went to school that was the problem.

'Kira?' I came out of my trance and quickly killed the engine, pulling the keys out of the ignition, gazing at where Jodie lived as she unfastened her seatbelt. _God, Nikki was rich._ The house was a double fronted detached with an attic conversion and the front of her house looked _so _modern. It was the opposite of my childhood home in Liverpool, which was a flat so tiny that the size of Nikki's living room would've compromised as my home. Thankfully now, I lived not too far away in a comfortably large (too large actually for just one) two bedroomed flat spread over the top two floors of an end terrace with a side garage. It was situated actually about a half hour drive away from the station and about fifteen minutes from Waterloo Road. _Quirkshire Road_.

'Sorry, Jodie. I was miles away.' I looked curiously round for her mum's car as I unfastened my own seatbelt. 'What time's your mum back?' My gentle restraining hand stopped her in her tracks from opening the car door. She looked annoyed as I took my hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel, smiling to myself as she scowled. I was winding her up – couldn't she take a joke? We sat in silence for several long minutes, both of us annoyed with the other and not saying anything to start one another off. It was uncomfortable. _I hated not speaking to her, I hated it!_

'I give up, I don't like not talking. I can't go that long without talking.' Jodie suddenly snapped at me before letting out a peal of laughter.

'I'm sorry Kira, I really just can't.' She was so defiant in her reply that I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I decided to take a few more minutes to assess how I actually felt about Jodie.

'What was Liverpool like when you were growing up?' Her question was so out of the blue I blinked and looked at her in shock, chuckling to myself.

I mused and paused thoughtfully before answering. 'I grew up on a council estate in Toxteth, not too far from Aigburth and on the outskirts of the city centre – in a tiny flat. I didn't have a great life – one of the reasons why I wanted to make something of myself and have a passion in life – to be a police officer; I wanted to see what it was like to help other people, y'know... people like you. Because I was _never_ helped.' As I spoke I felt a sudden lump in my throat. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry in front of her, Kira. Don't. _

'How d'you mean?' Jodie glanced at me with her eyes; she wasn't looking at me fully. Maybe it was something I said. I paused, rubbing my face and pinching the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily before I spoke again.

x x

'Kacey, is everything all right?' I dropped to my knees as she was about to leave the classroom and squatted down in front of her and took in her appearance. She was dressed in her tracksuit top, school shirt and tie, jeans and trainers and to my surprise the headphones I bought her where hanging round her neck, attached to the iPod which was in her jeans pocket and she was texting on the new Blackberry I'd bought her. She didn't look up.

'Kacey.' I spoke a little louder and she jumped, smiling in shock as I stood up and patted her arm gently.

'Is everything all OK?' I repeated, determined not to make her act out of character.

'Fine, Miss.' Before I could stop her, she turned on her heel and walked away. I chuckled to myself, heading back to the PRU to mark everyone's Literacy homework, when I received a text from Jodie and checked the time. 3:15. I'd better get home. Stuffing the books into a plastic bag, I tossed my handbag over my shoulder and after locking the PRU, I headed back home to Jodie.

x x

As Jodie and I finally turned to face each other, I looked directly into her eyes, regret and sadness swimming in the pit of my stomach. I felt Jodie's hand on my own; I blinked back tears and looked away in shame at what I'd just told her. I'd been abused by my cousin, Gary, up until the age of 21. Even though he'd been arrested and was now in prison in Southampton, It was like I was only just starting to get over it – even though it had only been 5 years since.

'I came out as soon as I knew I was gay, when I was 17. He didn't like it – the bastard!' Jodie smirked at my sharp tongued language but said nothing, just instinctively squeezing my hand, tears filling her eyes.

'Kira, I'm so sorry.' I glanced at her questioningly – _why couldn't she say what she meant_? She squeezed my hand again. _I so wanted to reach over and kiss her. I so wanted to, but I couldn't. _

'I know you feel, by the way.' She didn't squeeze my hand again as she said this, I listened intently, knowing it wasn't on her record.

'As well as what Deena and Graham did, a few weeks before that – just before I found out Nikki was my mum... her uncle, my great uncle...' She tailed off, choking almost on the word. Rape.

_How dare he? How dare he hurt Jodie? The bastard. I hated him. I hated him! _

Instinctively reaching out and pulling her towards me for a hug, she relented – despite the awkwardness of it being in my car – and gave in, holding me tight. I ran my hand through her hair and sighed as tears overcame her, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

'Hey, hey...' I almost whispered into her ear, shushing her before she drew back and wiped her eyes. She was embarrassed. _Wrong move, Kira. Wrong move. _

The passenger seat door was open before I had time to react. _I wanted to reach out, take her arm and pull her into a passionate, passionate kiss but I couldn't. I morally couldn't. _

'I'll s-see y-you a-around.' She was stammering as she spoke and the next thing I knew, the door was slammed shut leaving me in silence. With a sigh, I refastened my seatbelt and replaced the keys in the ignition, reversing onto the road and driving away, my favourite band Flyleaf's new single 'Broken Wings,' playing on my iPod, not once looking back as I realised one thing.

I was utterly and completely in love with Jodie Allen – and I didn't know how to stop it!


	43. Kira's Flat

Having so busy with work since Jodie was rescued from prostitution, I realized one thing as I drove to school the day after her interview, Friday that we'd hardly spoken to each other since and it had been ten days. We only spoke to each other regarding for school matters. I know nothing of what she went through because she wouldn't tell me; she also refused to mention the fact that she'd had a miscarriage and God only knows what she said to DC Davidson in that interview. I spotted Tom driving and pulling up in a parking space and drove over, killing the engine and stepped out, slamming the door behind me. I just prayed she liked the surprise I'd arranged for her later.

'Where's Scout?' He asked as he put his jacket on and swung a satchel containing his laptop and files over his shoulder.

I shrugged before answering. 'Probably still asleep, she doesn't have any lessons until after lunch.' I turned to him with a look that said 'I'll see you later,' and then walked into the building to the PRU.

I was in a bad mood all day, yelling at everyone about anything and everything. _Bloody hell_, I needed a drink – a strong one at that! Literally. I just needed to speak to Jodie – but I didn't know how; it's like she was falling apart at the seams and even I couldn't save her. I was in such a bad mood that even Kacey realized I wasn't to be messed with and avoided me, not wanting me to yell at her. I was continually thinking of Jodie as I reassured Rhiannon and Jade that she was fine, despite the fact that I hadn't seen her as she'd slept over at the School House – and they hadn't seen her either, not even when they'd left that morning.

'Maggie's said she left her to sleep and she has her keys to your place, so if she's gone home to get ready then that should be OK.. Because she's not in until after lunch, shouldn't it, Miss?' Rhiannon decided to question me about Jodie when she was reading Romeo and Juliet.

'Rhiannon, thanks hon, but please… just get _on_ with your work.' I realized I was snapping at her when I stopped myself and smiling, I apologized. 'Sorry, hon.' I was relieved when she shrugged and muttered that she didn't care, so long as I didn't give her detention. Quickly reassuring her I'd never give my daughter's best mate a detention, she started laughing; and then told me all about Jodie as she slowly got distracted.

x x

Having spent the night at the School House to get away from Mum and her over protectiveness, I had the best shower in my old bathroom before changing into my suit pants and a purple rolled up sleeve shirt, complete with my leather jacket. I put on some make up, checked it was 12:30 and as the School House was only ten minutes walking from school, I was dumbfounded when there was a knock at the door. I went downstairs to open it and was shocked at who stood there.

Kira. Looking as gorgeous as ever in her police shirt with a navy blue blazer (sadly not her leather jacket) and matching suit pants and black high heels also as usual she was plastered in unneeded make up. She started to grin as she pulled out her car keys.

'So you're a taxi service now, are you? What happened to being in the police?' I couldn't resist making a joke of the situation, earning me a cheeky smirk and a playful punch to my shoulder.

'Do one will you? I'm not in til 1:30, John's doing the morning so your mum arranged a little surprise for you.' She chuckled to herself. 'Thought I'd drop you off on my way to work.' She paused as I tossed my handbag over my shoulder.

'You all ready, Jodie?' She held open the passenger door as I nodded and climbed in, tossing my handbag onto the back seat, smiling at her in thanks and she slammed the door, climbing in the driver's seat and revving the engine as I smiled to myself and relaxed into the leather interior that was becoming familiar, being careful to fasten my seatbelt, watching as she fastened hers and reversed onto the main road, heading for school, being careful to park a road away – thank God Mum was teaching; then I realized she'd probably be teasing me about it all afternoon.

'Did you hear what I said, Jodie?' Kira's fingers snapped in front of my face again and I turned to face her, puzzled as I shook my head, slightly pissed off that she annoyingly decided to sigh.

'I _said _have you eaten yet?' As I shook my head, she started the car again and was driving along the road before I could say anything.

x x

I was surprised as Kira drove the car into off road parking and as I stepped out, I realized what I was staring at. Four large terraced houses together made a block of flats. Designer flats. God, this was where she _lived_! _Calm down, calm down. Don't get too excited!_

With a small shrug as I slammed the door and she locked her car, replacing the keys in her pocket, I followed her to the first large house in the far corner, up the steps to the door where she fished out another small key and turned it in the lock, smiling at me. 'After you.' I grinned; that smile of hers. It was absolutely gorgeous.

As she shut the main door, I looked around at the hallway. The flooring was wooden and there was a huge staircase that went up the next floor. Looking round I saw only one door with a '5' on it. Puzzled, I turned to Kira, but instead of answering me, she beckoned me up the stairs and as my curiosity got the better of me, I followed her up to flat 6, surprised when she stopped at the door and unlocked it and stepped back to let me in.

It was heaven. Wooden flooring was everywhere in the flat spread over two floors. Downstairs, she had an open plan living room and kitchen with a laundry room off to the right far side; the living room had leather sofas; a dark brown coffee table with a few magazines and an Apple Mac laptop placed upon it and a big screen TV in an alcove; a huge stack of DVDs beside it. The kitchen had a wall oven, units including a fridge freezer and a breakfast bar with two stools and the laundry had the tumble dryer, washing machine and dishwasher.

Laughing as she noticed my expression, she motioned me towards her and I followed her upstairs. 'Spare bedroom.' She pointed to a door on the first left and held it open for me to look inside; double bed, wardrobe and drawers with a cream carpet. Nothing special.

'Bathroom.' She pointed to a door on the second right and then walked straight ahead to what I assumed must be her bedroom but instead of showing me, she closed the door in my face, promising me she'd be two minutes. When she came out, the door shut firmly behind her, she checked her watch, her mouth twitched; suddenly turning into business mode.

'Come on, Jodie. I'll get you something to eat and drop you back at school – everyone'll be wondering where you've got to.' As we walked down the stairs and she drew me into the kitchen, I sat down at the breakfast bar.

'Thanks, Kira. Didn't know I was going to get a tour.' I nodded and smiled in thanks as she handed me a ham and mayonnaise sandwich which I started to eat as I followed her out the flat, down the stairs and out the building.

The change in her was unbelievable. She was silent all the way back to school and when she dropped me off, she said goodbye in a tone I didn't really feel happy with; I was more confused than ever.

_What was she hiding? _


	44. Breaking Through

Filling Rhiannon, Jade and Kacey in on meeting Kira – their eyes were wide and their mouths were open.

Jade looked overjoyed, Rhiannon looked happy; a smile plastered on her face, and Kacey looked eager to hear more. We were sat in the PRU; Mum was in the staff room eating her lunch, I had my Apple earphones in one ear, the left one dangling onto my lap as I was hunched over my English coursework.

'So what d'you reckon was in her bedroom, Scout?' Rhiannon and Kacey glanced at each other, sniggering as Kacey nicked half of Jade's chicken mayonnaise sandwich without her noticing. I shrugged, taking the earphones out my ears and placing them in the front zip pocket of my school bag and my iPod in my handbag.

'I don't care... she's bloody _gorgeous_ that's what matters!' I paused and turned to Kacey. 'And she's from round your way – Toxteth.' Kacey nodded in understanding, explaining that the Barry's grew up in West Derby.

'Her cousin abused her, he's in prison in Southampton – she came out as gay when she was 17 and he didn't like it.' I was spilling Kira's secrets before I even knew what I was saying.

Kacey quickly ran and locked the door. 'Incase your mum finds out – so….' All three eyes widened.

'You're gay, Scout?' She giggled, all three of them suddenly leaning forward. 'You haven't….?'

'No!' I said loudly – thank God the door was locked and that Mum was nowhere to be seen.

'Mum doesn't know yet.' I gabbled as I snatched another of Jade's chicken mayonnaise and tossed her another pack out of my bag.

'You like the way Mum makes them, so…. I thought I'd bring you in a spare set, Jay – you need it. You heard much from Sarah, yet?' Jade's face lit up as I mentioned her.

'Yeah, yeah…. I'm seeing Andrew tomorrow, 2:30.' We all smiled, realising that Jade had given her son the name Drew after his dad.

'So you and Kira then, what's happening?' Jade turned the conversation round on me as Rhiannon and Kacey began listening again intently. I snatched one of Jade's sandwiches and took a bite, sighing.

'She's…..' I swallowed before continuing. 'She's nice looking, got money, got a nice flat, one of them modern ones over two floors which is _gorgeous_.' I paused, taking another bite of the sandwich.

'What does she _look_ like?' Kacey was eager than ever now, her teeth sticking out like a little kid.

'Eager beaver.' I laughed, swallowing my last bite of chicken sandwich and then continued. 'Red hair, styles it like Dynasty; that bun thing with hairspray and a hair gripper. The top bit's like a spike thing; I'm not too sure. Always wearing makeup, obviously goes the gym. She drives, she's fit, she's…. she's older than me.' I mused thoughtfully. 'I think she's about 25 or 26.'

All of them scoffed. 'So what? _Go_ for it!' All I could do was laugh – I loved my mates.

'I don't even have her _number_.' I muttered sadly, burying my head in my hands. Rhiannon, Kacey and Jade all looked at each other and then raced to Mum's desk, going through her drawers for her diary.

'She must have it_ somewhere_.' Rhiannon muttered through gritted teeth, going through Mum's top drawer.

'Found it.' Kacey snatched up a scrap of paper and I looked up and grabbed it off her eagerly, typing it into my phone.

'Got it. 08764378918.' I was smiling like an idiot, grinning like a little kid as I sat down again. '_That_, ladies, is how you do it.' I high fived Rhiannon and gave Jade a hug, also shaking hands with Kacey, still grinning like an idiot when the bell went, putting my phone hurriedly in my pocket.

Mum entered the room, luckily, seeing she was coming, Kacey had hastily unlocked the door; Rhiannon had hurriedly closed the drawers and replaced her handbag on the chair.

'We all OK? Jodie?' Mum addressed me and motioned that we could stand up and leave, seeing as it was 3:15. I swung my bag over my shoulder, grinning at Rhiannon and nodded, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

'I'm off to the School House for a few hours, left my stuff there. I'll text you when you can pick me up, OK?' She fixed me critically with her eyes.

'You're staying over again?' I shrugged, nodding absent minded. 'I thought you wouldn't mind – I've got stuff over there anyway.'

She glared at me for a second and then affectionately squeezed my shoulder. 'It's fine, honey. Just make sure you'll get the right bus home tomorrow afternoon, OK?' She kissed my cheek, stroking my hair off my forehead.

'See you tomorrow Mum. I'll ring you later!' I called before opening and closing the door, leaving Mum alone in the classroom, catching up with Rhiannon and Jade in the corridor.

'Girls, we're on. We're going to the station.'

x x

Looking up from the PC desk in the station, I was knocked for six when Jodie walked in followed by two schoolfriends.

'Jodie, hi.' Walking over I was even more nervous. God, she looked beautiful. _So beautiful. Her hair, her shirt, her suit, her heels. Jesus, I wanted her. _My thoughts irritated me sometimes. _Kira, calm down. She's not even next to you, calm down. _

'Hiya.' Why she was nervous I didn't know. She wasn't stammering, which was good, but still she was nervous. 'I thought I could talk to you – only if you're not busy.' She seemed relieved as I checked my watch; that it was almost 6:00 and told John I was going to go and get my bag and go home.

'I might as well go if that's alright with you. Jodie wants a chat.' He spotted Jodie at the sound of my name and waved, smiling, motioning with his eyes that I could go home and chat to her.

'Do your mates need to come with you?' Jodie glanced guiltily at her friends, clearly wanting them out the way.

Rhiannon tugged Jade and Kacey away. 'Come on guys, we'll get the bus back to the School House. See you tomorrow, Scout.'

She looked half annoyed, half relieved as they left and she followed me into the staffroom; I only realised she was in there with me when I heard her speak.

'So, you had a good day, Constable?' I almost shit myself. 'Jodie! Jesus Christ, girl, what the bloody hell are you doing frightening me half to frigging death?!' I started laughing as I turned round to reassure her I was fine.

'Hey, it's OK. Come on you, d'you want that lift home?' I instinctively slid my arm round her shoulder, pulling on my jacket with the other and leaving my bag hanging from the crease of my elbow. She nodded, quickly pulling away as we passed John who nodded goodnight and it was dark outside; my grip tightened round her waist as I led her to my car, holding open the passenger seat door. She climbed in and fastened her seatbelt without hesitation, slamming the door as I walked round to the driver's seat and slamming the door with my right hand, I strapped myself in and reversed out, driving into the darkness.

x x

Arriving at Kira's flat, she unlocked the door and let me in, closing the door and switching on the lights, drawing the curtains as I waited nervously in the living room. She took my jacket, smiling, and then offered me a drink.

I politely refused, not wanting to get so drunk that I stayed the night – I didn't want to do that – yet!

'I really need to ring my mum.' I admitted guiltily, pulling out my phone. I couldn't bear looking at her crestfallen face. _I was nervous about being alone with her – I couldn't handle it. I couldn't. I couldn't. _

_What was wrong with me? _After she allowed me to use the bathroom to phone Mum, I decided to do a bit of research.

What was her secret she was keeping? Seriously? I couldn't handle this! We weren't even together for God's sake and here I was; snooping round her flat! I felt ashamed of myself – but I was curious… Just more curious than I cared to admit!

I only wanted to get to know her; but I realised that the one and only thing I wanted to know was what she wouldn't tell me – what she would probably _never_ tell me.

Her bedroom door was ajar – should I? Noticing a newspaper on the desk opposite the bed, I walked towards it, being careful to close the bedroom door and pawed over it.

_Gary Davidson – aged 31 had been arrested five years ago on charges of sexually abusing his cousin, 21 year old Kira who had been 17 when the abuse had started – after she'd come out as gay, and also a woman called Carla Davidson, Gary's wife, had been arrested four years ago for physically abusing Kira for the same reason. _

My mouth dropped and I was just about to turn the page, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. I spun round, panicking. Kira was standing there; her eyes full of tears, her makeup smeared because of her crying.

'I... I... I was j-just g-going to...' I tailed off, heading towards the door until she shut the door in my face and walked towards me, her hands gentle on my shoulders, restraining me from going further.

'Please... please don't.' Her voice was a whisper; she was crying, I could see it. 'Please don't leave me, Jodie. Please just... stay.' As her voice broke, her arms fastened themselves around my waist; tight.

_I knew what was coming! Yes, yes! Carry on, carry on! It was finally here! _

I instinctively hooked my arms round her neck, pulling her head down towards mine very, very gently.

Very, very slowly, Kira started to cry – and I couldn't _bear _seeing her upset. Her forehead was on mine, mine was on hers, she was an absolute mess, and her face was a mixture of tears streaks and green eye shadow.

_And then it happened. It actually happened. It was happening._ We both leaned into each other and our lips met – it was the best experience ever. _It was truly truly satisfying._ We kissed for several minutes; it seemed so long I thought the world would stop – and then she took the risk. Her tongue was in my mouth and mine was in hers –_ I was so happy, happier than I'd ever been._

_I was in love. _


	45. Time of Need

Breaking away from that kiss was the hardest thing I'd had to do. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to but the heartbreaking thing was that I had to. I needed to get out of there – fast but Kira was in bits and I couldn't leave her. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I made my decision.

'I-I've g-got t-to g-go.' I stammered weakly, realising she would see right through me if I stayed any longer. It was only until I got down the stairs and pulled open the door to the flat that I realised she was chasing me, her hand on my face, caressing my cheek as she turned me back towards her, her face was tear streaked and pleading. _I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so badly. _

'Hey...' It was just a whisper, barely inaudible. I turned my head towards the cold freezing night air and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on. I didn't want to leave her, but I couldn't handle myself; so without looking at her, I turned and ran out the flat, grabbing my handbag just in time for me to get away quick enough; leaving her calling my name, then her flat door was slamming shut, the house door was slamming shut, her car was starting and she was chasing me.

_Keep running, keep running, keep running – don't look back. _

x x

'You _ran_ out on her?' Rhiannon and Jade were incredulous with anger. It was early evening, about 8:00pm and Maggie had made us toasted sandwiches as a snack – we were in the School House, in my old bedroom and Rhiannon was sprawled across my double bed, Jade was sat on the large beanbag next to my bookshelf and I was sat cross legged on the floor next to the bed, wanting badly to back to reading Jane Eyre for Mum's English coursework that wasn't due until Wednesday.

'I know, I know.' I muttered, taking my phone from my jeans pocket and texting Mum, telling her I was fine and I'd ring her goodnight later. My phone vibrated all of a sudden, a withheld number.

'I'd better answer this.' I muttered, heading for my bathroom. Locking myself in and pressing my back to the door, I held the handset to my ear.

'Jodie, don't hang up. Please come on, sweetheart. Just give me ring and we can talk things over, please.'

_Shit_! It was Kira. _Bloody, bloody hell_.

I quickly sent a text back saying we'd talk later tonight, pressed _send _and then switched my phone off.

Unluckily, Rhiannon came up with a list of reasons why Kira and I were suited to one another – none of them included the eight year age difference.

'What's Miss Boston going to do anyway, ban you from seeing her? You're almost 19, Scout. She can't look after you forever!'

She shot me a wide grin as I took in what she was saying. 'But maybe Miss Davidson can. Go on. Ring her back; me and Jade'll go watch TV with Maggie downstairs.' She helped Jade up from the beanbag, grabbed both their phones and shut my bedroom door.

'Come down when you're done with your girlfriend, Jodie.' Jade burst out laughing and she and Rhiannon went downstairs.

'Piss off!' I yelled after them; however, once they were gone I started laughing; looking round the room as I lay back on my pillows, my brain worrying non-stop about Kira, what could I do?

I made up my mind; I'd decided I was going to ring her. I put my phone to my ear and waited to the number to connect, praying it didn't go to voicemail.

x x

Having resigned myself to not seeing Jodie on Friday evenings, to say I was surprised when the door knocked and it was her, tears splashing down her face with her bags in hand was an understatement. Slamming the door and placing her bags next to the stairs, I guided her into the living room and lay her down on the sofa, going into the kitchen to make her a hot chocolate and get myself another vodka and Coke and fill up my bowl of crisps. Instinctively, I put two slices of white bread in the toaster and got butter out the fridge, also reaching into the cupboard next to the oven for a can of Cream of Chicken Soup and set it up in a pan, leaving it boiling on the hob; making a mental note to check on it in a few minutes, I went back into the living room and tucked a blanket round her, fetching a pillow for her head.

Making her move her seat so's I could sit down, her feet rested themselves comfortably on my lap and she sat up, asking me for a tissue.

'Some food's on the way, sweetheart. But I want you to be honest with me.' She tensed her body under the blanket and wiped her eyes, giving her head the tiniest of shakes.

'Feed us first will you, Mum? I'm starving.' Her tone of voice made me laugh and I nodded, going into the kitchen and ladled soup into her favourite white bowl and cut the two rounds of buttered toast into quarters and put them on a side plate, balancing the tray in one arm, I walked back into the living room and set the tray down on the table.

Instinctively reaching over and placing a tablemat on her lap, Jodie eat a few spoonfuls of soup and swallowed half a round of one piece of toast before taking a sip of her chocolate; I tentatively stroked her hair, tilting the side of her face with my finger so she was looking at me.

'Tell me everything, sweetheart. Please tell me how you're feeling.'


	46. This Is Me

Letting it all out such a relief that I couldn't believe what I'd got off my chest. Mum just held me, stroking my hair as I gradually calmed down and sniffed, spooning soup into my mouth which I was relieved that it was still hot. When I'd finished, placing the spoon back into the bowl that was now empty, I started on the toast and sipped my hot chocolate until the mug was clean. Stuffing the last of the toast in my mouth, I leaned into Mum and she gave me a cuddle, offering me more tissue to wipe my eyes.

'I'm so sorry, Jodie.' She paused before turning to me, stroking my hair out of my eyes as she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

'You don't mind?' I waited for her reaction nervously but fortunately she let out a laugh, chucking me under the chin and reached for her vibrating phone.

'Course I don't. It's the 21st century. Listen, I'd better answer this, Jodie.' She shot me a sad but understanding smile. 'Sorry, darling.' She kissed my forehead and then abruptly shushed me as she held the phone to her ear.

'Carol, hi. How is he?'

I went upstairs as Mum lay back on the sofa, chatting to Mrs. Barry about Kacey's transgender operation and Robbie was now in recovery in the hospital with Carol waiting for him to wake up; asking if she could go down there to see him, Mum sounded hopeful when Carol agreed and with ten minutes to get ready, Mum was by the door.

'See you later, babe.' She called up the stairs, knowing I could hear her. 'Tom'll be round in ten minutes to keep an eye on you. I'll be back about eleven.'

x x

Finding out where Jodie was wasn't easy. After going to the School House, Waterloo Road School and even Deena and Graham's old house where they sold her as a prostitute, I found nothing. I tried her number again. I sighed and mentally kicked myself as it went to answer phone.

'Come on, Jodie, please just talk to me. It's OK, I'm not bothered about you running off, just please, please call me.' I rang off, frustrated as I started the car again. I needed to talk to her, I needed to – I didn't care what John said.

Twenty minutes later, I parked outside Jodie's house, noticing that Nikki's Land Rover was there so that was a relief – maybe she knew where she was. Deciding to bite the bullet, I killed the engine and locked the car, walking up the drive. I took a deep, shaky breath before I knocked on the door – God only knows what I'd say to Jodie, even if Nikki did let me in. Knocking on the door, I felt like I was about to piss myself as I waited for Nikki to answer, except it wasn't Nikki who answered.

x x

I crept to the top of the stairs and overheard Kira asking Tom if he'd seen me, muttering something along the lines of that I needed to be down at the station on Monday to see her about Deena and Graham's bail hearing. As Tom reassured her he hadn't but would let her know as soon as he did, I relaxed as they said goodnight and Kira drove off in her car.

'Scout, down here will you?' I stomped down the stairs, waiting for the explosion but it didn't come; instead Tom wrapped me in his arms and held me to his chest, allowing me to let out a frustrated cry.

Leading me into the living room, he muted Coronation Street and sat down opposite me on the sofa, grinning before starting to speak seriously.

'Nikki and I don't care that you're gay; we care that you're throwing away your chance of happiness, Scout. Kira _clearly_ fancies you and you fancy _her_ even if you won't admit it to yourself. it's more than clear that you do.' He spoke again seriously after coughing to clear his throat.

'You're really into her aren't you?' I nodded as he handed me a tissue before sitting back on the sofa and making himself comfortable.

'So, what's she like then?' He grinned, giving me a reassuring wink before I started to open up.

x x

Increasingly annoyed that Tom had agreed with Jade, Rhiannon and Mum, I was still sitting on the living room sofa at quarter to eleven that night. I had 15 minutes til Mum came through the door from the hospital after visiting Robbie and despite knowing she'd pick up – which after all was what I desperately wanted her to do – I rang her, desperately hoping it wouldn't go to voicemail and I was more than chuffed when a Liverpool accent spoke into her handset.

'Hiya, Jodie, are you OK for a chat?'


	47. Remorse & Apologies

Knowing that Jodie would still be awake when I came in, I closed the front door and was about to walk into the living room until I heard her on the phone, speaking to someone.

'I miss you, too. I can't wait to see you. You'll call me tomorrow? All right. Goodnight.'

When she ended the call and had presumably put her phone in her pocket, I softly knocked on the door and walked in, smiling as I sat down.

'Kira?' At her beetroot cheeks, I started to laugh. 'It's OK.' I reassured her, chuckling to myself.

'It's your life, Jodie.'

She was blushing more than ever when I asked her. 'You got a date tomorrow then?'

'No!' She retorted, still beetroot and I started laughing as her whole face went purple, smirking in embarrassment and she stomped from the room and up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

x x

Just before midnight, I sent Jodie a text message, wishing her goodnight and that I promised to come and see her tomorrow.

I got one straight back at just gone 0:05 and read it to myself in bed, smiling like an idiotic in love schoolgirl.

_Thanks, Kira. _

_See you tomorrow!_

_Jodie :)_

I was so ecstatic I texted back straight away.

_You're welcome Jodie. _

_Looking forward to tomorrow!_

_Kira :) _

I rolled over in bed and slept the rest of the night, worrying out of my mind about meeting Jodie.

x x

'So, you're going out for lunch, Jodie?' Mum wouldn't shut up about me going out with Kira. It was 2:45pm, the following Sunday afternoon, and as I had until Wednesday to do her Jane Eyre essay and was already two sentences away from finishing – having got down to it last night – I decided to relent and give her the benefit of the doubt.

'Is it just lunch you're going for, Scout?' Tom wouldn't shut up either and at my growl through gritted teeth he started laughing, dodging the cushion I threw in his direction.

'Will you just shut up. It's not a date.' I growled but softened my face as Mum added finishing touches of make up to my face. Thank God I had her helping me out!

I was pacing the room about ten minutes later, ignoring Mum and Tom's stifled laughing and I jumped up as Kira's car pulled up in the driveway and she got out, locking her car and walking up the drive towards the porch.

'I'll get it!' I excitedly exclaimed as Mum laughed, nudging Tom in the ribs who chortled at my happy, bouncy expression.

x x

Walking up Jodie's drive, I had no idea how to tell her I needed her urgently down at the station; that her former foster mother Tina had been arrested for thievery but was now on life support in hospital (thanks to a surprise collapse at the police station and John had rang an ambulance) and was unfortunately not going to make it through the night. I took a deep, shaky breath as I knocked on the door, and feeling tears burning in my eyes, clutching the death certificate in my hands; Tom answered the door and in surprise at my crying, he invited me in with a warm, concerned smile and followed me into the living room.

I saw her jump as Tom shut the door, and then at the look I gave him, he ushered Nikki out the room which I was grateful for. I then pulled out my phone and sent Nikki a text, telling her I was taking Jodie to the police station for a chat. I got a reply straight back telling me that it was OK and she'd talk to her when I dropped her off.

x x

I started to smile, my mouth twitching as I fished in her pocket for her car keys and looked up at her.

'I need you down at the station, Jodie.' I paused, hardening my eyes and half-folding my arms, resting my bent left arm on my straight right one.

I glared at her, slightly taken aback that she was flinching. 'It's about Tina.'

I paused, walking towards her and gently pulling her towards me, my right arm round her shoulders as I guided her out the room and instructed her to go get her handbag. She raced up and down the stairs, shouting to Nikki she'd be out for about two hours before locking the door with her keys, shutting the porch door and following me to my car.

'Come on.' I held the passenger seat door open and she climbed in, shooting me a nervous smile as she slid her seatbelt on; I smiled back, slamming the door and walked round to the drivers' seat; strapped myself in, reversing the car onto the road and chuckled to myself as Jodie switched on her iPod; Flyleaf blasting out her ears. Not wanting to mention I had the same song on ready to play, I left her to her thoughts; deciding to take a detour and turned the car round, driving in the direction of my flat.

x x

Walking round Kira's flat, I was confused when she led me straight up to her bedroom and shut the door, I sat on the edge of her double bed and glanced round before following her to her desk and looked confused until she withdrew a thick piece of paper and she turned round; her eyes suddenly full of tears, her eyeliner ruined by her crying.

'Kira?' I shifted my body so I was half-on, half-off the side of her bed.

'Jodie, just...' She walked towards me very, very slowly – her heels echoing on the hollow oak wooden floor. She sat down beside me on the bed, and took a deep, shaky breath before turning to me – her eyes sad and empty... almost like she had something to hide! Which she did!

My eyes widened as I looked down and saw a certificate – of death!

_Tina Allen_

_D.O.B: 14th July 1964_

_D.O.D: 23rd May 2013_

Tears sprang to my eyes and Kira immediately wound her arms around my chest, allowing me to cry and she pulled me towards her; holding the nape of my neck and squeezing it as I released a frustrated cry of grief.

'Jodie...' She held her hands to my face, wiping my tears that fell from my eyes.

'Jodie... sweetheart?' We looked at each other and overcome with the thought of needing to near someone and to be comforted, I instinctively placed my hands on either side of Kira's face and leaned in for a kiss.

A passionate kiss. My tongue in her mouth moving all over; her tongue in my mouth moving all over. I never ever wanted the moment to end. Never.

Eventually, however, it was her who pulled away first; she held me tightly, smiling as she unexpectedly gave my wrist a soft squeeze.

'Jodie, are you sure you're all right? You can talk to me. You can tell me anything.' I gritted my teeth but sighed, feeling a fresh wave of tears coming over me. Kira, however, was _amazing._

She pulled me back towards her and sighed as she stroked my hair, rubbing soothing circles on my back – deep and relaxing as I sobbed and sobbed, but then leaned in for a kiss before I knew what I'd done – and she didn't want to pull away.


	48. Hot Water

Making me want to pull away was one thing, but wanting to fall into bed with her was another. I kissed her softer and gentler which made her pull away and look at me.

'Jodie is everything OK?' I couldn't control my emotions as the tears came out of nowhere and unwelcomingly splashed down my face. Salty and cold. I spat them out, not wanting Kira to offer me any comfort. I didn't deserve it – not after what I'd said to Tina last time I'd seen her.

'Jodie, please... Please.' I was off her bed in an instant, grabbing my bag and running along the corridor. Not looking where I was going, I took one step and tumbled forwards, a woman screaming and sobbing my name, the world fading to black as my face collided with wood and I blacked out...

x x

Worrying about Jodie not coming home was really annoying me. Her phone went to voicemail and it was 9:30pm. She had a curfew on Sundays. Suddenly, my iPhone vibrated profusely. Kira. Snatching it up as Tom raced into the room, my blood ran cold.

'She's fallen down the stairs?!' I sensed Tom's mouth drop as I started to shake, even though Kira did her best to reassure me.

'You've patched her up? Oh, thank God.' I suddenly made a snap decision and took a deep breath. 'A few cuts and bruises but she's unconscious? Just keep her with you and drop her off in the morning. She's not in until 12:30 – thanks, Kira; I'll see her tomorrow. Goodnight.'

As Kira rang off, not before promising to call me, I burst into tears – worried that Kira would discover the bruises on Jodie. The bruises _I'd _inflicted!

My thoughts whirled before my eyes and I was left feeling sickened!

_I was seeing Jodie cowering from me as I kicked her in the stomach. I was seeing Jodie flinching as I stroked her hair. I was seeing Jodie screaming as I ripped her hair out, laughing and leering over her as she coughed up blood and scrambled away from me across the floor into Tom's outstretched arms._

'Nikki?' I looked sideways at Tom, only realising I was crying when I coughed and realised I couldn't when I swallowed a lump in my throat and hugged him without thinking. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. I was sobbing for my life! All the times in Afganistan where I'd been shot at and survived. But when I was raped by Seamus and fell pregnant with Jodie, I cried for her – for the things I'd done to her.

'I've hurt her! She's better off without me! I'm not a natural mother! I hate myself!' I lowered my voice and leaned forward, putting my head in my hands.

'I hate her because she's gay! I hate her because she's able to love and I'm not! Tom, I'm the worst mother in the universe! I'm a bully, I don't even accept who she is and how can you sit there and say I care about her! Stop defending me, Tom – please?!'

As my voice broke and I realised the extent of what I'd just said, both Tom and I both whipped round as a tape recorder clicked off; standing in the doorway was John; unsmiling wearing his police uniform with his green and silver striped overcoat on, he held a police hat in his hand which pulled low over his forehead and spoke calmly, staring straight faced at me.

'Nicola Marisa Boston, I'm placing you under arrest for the Actual Bodily Harm of Jodie Boston. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not admit to anything thay come against you as evidence in court.'

In one swift move my wrists were locked into cuffs behind my back and I was frogmarched out the house to John's police car, as he drove off to the police station, tears trickled down my face. Thiking of nothing but Jodie. Nothing but Jodie.

x x

Wiping the blood off Jodie's cheek and caressing her face, I turned my attention to her stomach and lower back, mainly her ribs. They were covered in bruises. Mainly old but some were fairly new, especially the ones just under her abdomen. I knelt down and picked her up, carrying her from the sofa to the bedroom upstairs.

My bedroom.

There was no way she was waking up alone. I carried her to my bed and settling her down, I fumbled round in my drawer and stripped her of her clothes, dressing her in the soft, silk night clothing and I tucked her under the covers, brushing her hair with my fingers and smoothing it off her forehead.

'I'm here, Jodie.' I let out a cry as I broke down, squeezing her hand.

'Please don't leave me, sweetheart. I love you.'


	49. A Much Needed Dose of Much Needed TLC

Watching Jodie sleep was nerve wracking. I wanted to run, to ring John and storm over to the police station myself. I wanted to kill Nikki! How dare she? How dare she hurt Jodie after everything she'd been through! I let a few tears escape as I left her for two minutes, heading downstairs to make her a hot chocolate, leaving the bedroom door ajar. Boiling the kettle in the kitchen, I checked the time.

11:45pm. I needed sleep, so while the kettle was boiling, I got out two mugs and went upstairs, set myself up in the spare bedroom, had a shower and got changed, and headed back downstairs to make myself and Jodie a hot chocolate. I carried the mugs upstairs, set one down on the bedside table in the spare room, and one on the bedside table in my own room, before sighing as I sat on the side of the bed and looked at her. She looked a mess. Both of her cheeks had several small cuts in various places and scratch marks were running down her face. It was swelling badly. Before I knew what I was doing, i was holding her hand, then her chin with my finger, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. _Where had that come from? Where? I'd never had kids of my own. I wanted them, but after what Gary and Carla did I'd decided been through enough for just saying who I was inside. _

Sighing to myself that turned into a chuckle, I kissed Jodie's forehead and leaving the bedside light on, I left my bedroom door ajar, retreated into the spare room and tossed and turned under the covers. Looking towards the pitch black window, my eyes burned horribly, visions of an injured Jodie flashing before my eyes.

I loved her.

x x

As John turned the keys in the cell, I sat on the hard plastic bench, instantly regretting confessing to Tom. It was now 12:30 in the morning and I was incensed that Kira was looking after Jodie. _My_ Jodie. _My_ daughter. Kira had no right! I wanted to love Jodie, really I did. And I knew I'd hurt her! But I loved her, too! I didn't know right from wrong! I swung my legs onto the bench and placed my hands behind my head, sighing as I made the effort to close my eyes, thinking of nothing but Jodie. Nothing but Jodie.

x x

I opened my eyes and looked round at the unfamiliar bedroom. Warm, soft comfortable double mattress, a thick, warm comfortable king size duvet. Dark purple bedding. Silk soft pillows. I looked down and saw I was wearing pyjamas. Shrugging and settling back into the bed, I looked over at the desk and the fitted wardrobes and the door to the en suite bathroom. This was Kira's bedroom! Of course! Not knowing why I was alone in her bed, I checked my watch. 4:30am. At the sound of a soft knock on the bedroom door, I retreated under the covers as I heard the door shut and footsteps. I blinked again, looking at a very tired Kira.

She was crying and her hair had been scraped back off her face, even without the makeup, she looked gorgeous. She was still crying as she moved to stroke my hair, her finger running down the side of my face. I winced as she touched my face. _Ow, it hurt_. She rested her finger under my chin, before she leaned back and hardened her eyes.

'Jodie? Did you sleep alright?' Her question was so out of the blue I didn't know whether to give her an honest answer or laugh.

I settled on her giving her an honest answer at the expression of raised eyebrows she gave me.

'Not too good, but I was comfy.' She shook her head in disbelief, and didn't smile when she spoke.

'You're lying, Jodie. I know you are.' She leaned forward as she spoke, holding my hand as if she knew I knew I'd tell her.

'It was Nikki, wasn't it? She did this to you?' I felt a lump in my throat at her accusations, but deep down I knew she was telling the truth.

'Yeah...' I choked on the words as I was overwhelmed with unwelcome tears. My body heaved in a sigh. I was tired, I was drained of energy, but what I wanted most was for the gorgeous woman I adored to be comforting me.

'Kira... please.' As we locked eyes, her hand was over mine and in that second she leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. I wound my arms round her neck and leant up, kissing her back on her own. Her forehead annoyingly crinkled in confusion.

'Jodie, we shouldn't.' She sighed as she leant back. 'Babe, look at the state of you! You're a mess.' For a second I was sure she almost glared at me, but as quick as she'd glared, she switched on her smile and kissed me again.

'Only if you're sure, sweetheart. I don't want to be hurting you.' She lowered her voice as she placed her hands on my face and slid her tongue in my mouth before pulling back and she sighed softly as she stroked my hair.

'Jodie, I would never lay a finger on you. You have to believe that and you have to trust me. I'm not Deena. I'm not Graham. I'm not Nikki.' She planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled me towards her which is why her next statement was so out of the blue as we looked into each others eyes.

'And let me make this clear, Jodie. I'm _not_ Seamus. And...' She took a deep, hollow breath as she let out a cry. 'I would never, ever hurt you. I would never ever, ever hurt you, darling. I'll protect you.' She pulled me towards her and rested her chin on my head, stroking my hair.

'You're safe... you'll be safe with me.'


	50. All I Want is You

The sweet sound of Kira's lips on my own made me realise she loved me for me and that she wasn't Deena.

'Kira...' I groaned as she pushed her hands through my hair and unfastened her belt, throwing her jeans on the floor and fumbling round, fixing the covers round both of us and I reached out and pulled her t-shirt over her head. OH. MY. GOD. She had the fittest body! Toned and tanned! OH. MY. GOD.

'Jodie, don't stop.' As she looked deep into my eyes, she reached up to my face and with her finger she gently scratched sleep out of my right eye, leaning in and pressing her lips to where she'd scratched, holding the position for several long minutes.

'I don't want to stop.' I half-moaned, half-whispered as we kissed, becoming deeper and more loving, pushing each other back onto the pillows. 'I want to feel all of you. With all of me.'

She smirked in the darkness, seductively raising her eyebrows before hugging me and settling down next to me, kissing the side of my forehead, rubbing soothing circles everywhere as we kissed each other.

Everywhere.

x x

Rain was lashing down the windows of the flat when Jodie and me woke up about 11:30 the following morning.

'Oi, Jodie?' I gently nudged her under the duvet, and felt lonely as she removed her arms from my waist and sat up. I stroked her hair, realising that she'd been crying and sat back against the headboard.

'What was it, sweetheart? Nightmare?' As we locked eyes, I sighed and pulled her towards me; rubbing soothing circles on her injuries as she winced at the contact where she was hurting.

She yawned childishly before she leaned back into the pillows and smirking, I tucked the covers round her before climbing out of bed and leaning into kiss her.

'Bacon then?' I smiled at her before heading into the bathroom to have a shower.

x x

Kira and I were sat opposite one another about half an hour later, devouring sausages and bacon with hot chocolate. Dressed in jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt with make up on, Kira told me I looked gorgeous and I couldn't help but blush like hell as the compliments kept flowing. Kira, however, seemed distracted as she cleared away the plates and kissed me, before turning her attention to her Samsung Galaxy.

'John. John, for God's sake, you've…' Kira's muttered anger spit furiously on her lips with every word.

'You've released her?! John, I told you not to! Latham'll go MENTAL when she finds out you've let her go?! Honest to God, what were you thinking you divvy!'

Catching sight of me, Kira smiled apologetically and ended the call, switching her phone off.

'Sorry, babe. John's released your mum on bail. She's free to go home for now, and he needs you in for questioning in a few hours.' She paused, downing her coffee and placing the mug on the table.

x x

Arriving home to a huge empty detached house, I felt numb and sick with shock. I had to appear in court this time in two weeks and Jodie had been told I wasn't to see her until then, which, I wouldn't admit to anyone actually broke my heart. Taking a deep breath, I opened the front door after locking the car and sighed in relief, but jumped out of my skin when it slammed and I came face to face with the lad I presumed was Barry Barry's friend. Tall, dark hair, skinny jeans, boots and a shirt over a white t-shirt and the Manchester accent.

'Steve-O.' He held out his hand and helped himself to a bottle of Carling from the fridge. Taking a long swig, he was aware I was scared.

'It's alright love, don't be scared. I'm a mate of Lewis Seddon _and_ Barry Barry. I'm here to see Jodie, is she here?' He gave me a small smirk; and I wondered if it was the smirk Graham used to give Jodie before he'd rape her. I blocked the image out of my mind and refocused on Steve-O.

'Steve-O, I'd like you to leave. I'm on my way out, so…' I shot him a look. A charge, like an electric shock suddenly passed between us.

'Steve-O. I mean it!' I stepped towards him, raised my eyebrows and then he held his hands up.

'You want me, don't you?' He smirked before I followed him out to the hall and slammed the front door, never feeling more scared in my whole life.

x x

Checking my messages on the bus on the way back to Kira's later that afternoon, I plugged my headphones into my phone and hummed along to the piano intro on the Placebo cover Running Up That Hill, until I noticed someone at the bus stop I never thought I'd see again. Steve-O Malone, a former boyfriend of mine _and_ Dynasty Barry.

'Hiya, babe.' As we kissed in the bus stop in the pouring rain; I suddenly had flashbacks to our meeting in Yorkshire. He was a friend of Graham's, who'd just slept with Deena and wanted £500 for doing so.

'How's Scotland?' We got in his car and I didn't realise where he was driving to until he pulled up outside a block of flats that I realised to be Kira's.

'Come on babe, this cop's minted. She arrested Deena and Graham – I want to get her back.' He paused as he opened Kira's flat door and shoved me up the stairs, pushing me towards her bedroom.

'And you're going to help me, babe.' I started to shake as he slammed the door shut, the urge to cry suddenly overwhelming me as he leaned in for a kiss and wouldn't stop.

'Babe, do you want me to stop?' I nodded curtly and went to leave the room, but his hands were all over me, forcing me down onto Kira's double bed. I felt sick – doing it with him here when I'd slept with her in her bed.

'Steve-O, get off!' I muttered through gritted teeth and reached for my phone, but it was gone. I had no escape, even when I needed to get out.

x x

John looked awful when he ran into my office, like he'd seen a ghost. 'Hey, where's the fire?' I only realised he was worried, really worried when we looked at each other and his eyes were red.

'Stephen Malone's escaped from custody. He's a former pimp turned drug dealer – he was friendly with Deena and Graham up until we caught them for kidnapping Jodie. He's an ex-boyfriend of Dynasty Barry – got a bit obsessed with her recently, only because he knows her family.' He fixed me a solemn stare.

'Davidson, you're not going to like this.' He paused before briefly squeezing my hand. 'He's Lewis Seddon's cousin, it was _him_ who raped Jodie and got her pregnant – she lied to you to protect him presumably.'

Unable to contain my fury I grabbed my car keys, John in hot pursuit as we headed to my car and sped off home.

x x

A few hours after Steve-O left Kira's flat, I was screaming with the pain. So much so that I couldn't contain it any more; I burst into tears at the sound of worries voices on the floor below. A Liverpool accent I was so familiar with but also another familiar Yorkshire accent who sounded distraught, a Newcastle accent who sounded even more distraught and a worried Manchester accent. They all pelted up the stairs.

Kira kicked down the door to her bedroom and I was staring up at her, John, Mum, Maggie, Tom, Michael and Lorraine and a very distraught looking Dynasty and Carol Barry.

'He's back.' I choked on the words, gasping for breath as I continued to cry, lying down and rolling over onto the pillows; feeling a hand stroking my hair.

'He's back. Steve-O's back.'

**A/N: My fanfiction return. Please let me know what you all think. **

**Ellie x **


End file.
